Sepultame en lo profundo de tu corazón
by Asynjur
Summary: ...conocen las enfermedades mortales?...las maldiciones bajo la luna llena?...perros enamorados?...bueno y saben de que se trata la muerte...del corazon...de un amor?...lean porfavor y dejen sus reviews.
1. Heatache every moment

somos...ni Rowling...ni ganamos dinero por hacer esto (aunque deberiamos)...lean y dejen sus comntarios...se les agradese su tiempo y lectura...bye

**Sepúltame en lo profundo de corazón**

Son las 7 de la tarde aproximadamente, la noche ya empieza a entrar fría y oscura como siempre, hace dos horas que acabe con mis deberes y me dispuse a comenzar un libro… y hace dos horas exactamente que ellos están aquí en frente de mí comiéndose a besos. Creo que no me ven, quizás si pero no les importa…claro que les va a importar si siempre he pasado desapercibido ante los ojos de ese chico que me roba el sueño todas las noches…sirius…-suspire hondamente con la vista clavada en aquellas letras del libro al cual llevo mirando sin leer por dos malditas y agonizantes horas… ¿Por qué simplemente no me paro y me largo de aquí? No… no puedo, no quiero dejarlo, no le daré el gusto de quedarse solo con esa maldita chica tan codiciada por todos los hombres, tan bella, tan popular y sobretodo tan fácil…llevamos 2 meses de nuestro ultimo curso en Hogwarts y ya se ha metido con medio colegio y claro mi querido amigo sirius black no podía ser la excepción, tomando en cuenta que también el era bello, popular, fácil y también ya se había metido con medio colegio…¿Por qué demonios lo tengo que amar tanto si es un maldito mujeriego?... a pesar de todo es el mejor amigo que pueda tener siempre esta ahi cuando lo necesito, tan tierno, tan comprensivo, tan protector…soy yo el que confundió las cosas, que fuera así conmigo no me daba derecho a enamorarme de el, por eso ahora no le reprocho nada no puedo no tengo derecho me veré obligado a tragarme la rabia que me da al verlo con una y otra chica y el dolor que me quema al saber que nunca podré amar a otra persona más que a él aunque sea prohibido.

Vaya sirius si que la estas pasando bien y uno aquí haciendo deberes- dijo el muchacho de gafas y cabello negro alborotado que entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigía al sillón donde estaba sirius con la chica

Bueno hay cosas mejores que hacer los deberes pueden esperar- dijo acariciando el pelo de la chica quien solo lo miro melosamente y beso sus labios por millonésima vez en la tarde

James rió y dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse al lado de remus quien estaba en el sillón de la esquina supuestamente leyendo

¿Que haces?-pregunto sabiendo lo estúpido que había sonado

¿Leo?-contesto remus sin humor

si ya ¿y con el libro al revés?- dijo james burlón, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de remus y miro el suelo avergonzado dejando el estúpido libro a un lado

sabes que te hace mal esto moony -le dijo james poniéndose mas cerca para que nadie escuchara lo que decían, james desde hace un tiempo había descubierto que remus estaba enamorado de sirius y aunque quería mucho a sus dos amigos no le gustaba que remus sufriera por sirius y sabia que si este alguna vez lo llegaba a tomar en cuenta solo le causaría mas daño y el muchacho ya tenia suficiente con su licantropía

¿de que hablas? Pregunto sirius quien se tiraba en el sofá a lado de remus después de haber despedido a la chica en la puerta de las habitaciones

Nada interesante- se apresuro a decir james para que el animago no insistiera

bueno yo me voy a dormir estoy cansado- dijo seguidamente desapareciendo en las escaleras y dejando a un sonrojado remus mirando el suelo y a sirius solos en la sala común que ya estaba casi vacía

¿que sucede?- dijo sirius mirando a remus y acariciándole el cabello cosa que ponía muy nervioso al hombre lobo

nada -dijo este muy bajo y corriéndose para apartarse de sirius

vamos algo te debe pasar hace tiempo que estas raro conmigo ya ni me hablas y siempre que me acerco me esquivas

no me pasa nada y yo no te esquivo- dijo el chico de cabellos dorados sabiendo lo tonto que sonaba ya que en esos momentos se había levantado del sofá y se puso en la ventana mirando el vació de la oscuridad de afuera.

¿dime que te pasa? No me gusta que estés enojado conmigo te extraño y te necesito y se que tu a mi- dijo sirius poniéndose de espaldas a remus y tomando sus hombros suavemente

es solo que tu estas muy ocupado con tus chicas y siento que yo te estorbo sirius- dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento calido de su amigo en la oreja

sabes que no son mas importante que tu moony tu eres mi mejor amigo y eso ninguna chica lo va a cambiar te quiero mucho y lo sabes no quiero que estés lejos de mi

"Ja… amigo como no puedes ver que te quiero como más que eso"- pensaba moony mientras se daba vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos sin poder evitarlo-

yo también te quiero discúlpame- dijo sin evitar sonreír ante la tierna mirada de sirius quien lo estrecho entre sus protectores brazos respirando el olor del cabello castaño

Remus estaba nervioso sabia que ese abrazo era de amigos y no se quería hacer ilusiones así que poco a poco lo aparto devolviéndole la sonrisa ya es tarde me voy a dormir ¿vienes? – dijo casi en un susurro

no, me quedare un rato mas, ve tu, buenas noches- dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano la cual remus respondió alejándose hacia los cuartos por las escaleras.

Sirius se hallaba solo en la sala común a oscuras tirado en el sofá en el cual hace unas horas había estado con una chica. Se sentía mal, se sentía solo a pasar de que tenia a mucha gente alrededor, se sentía sucio, por meterse con cuanta mujer se le atravesara solo por despecho, para intentar olvidar a la persona que era prohibida para él, se había enamorado de la persona equivocada: su mejor amigo Remus Lupin… hacia ya algún tiempo, en realidad casi un año, que vivía buscando esos ojos para poder vivir ,que anhelaba su olor tan particular ,que necesitaba oír su dulce voz para que valiera la pena levantarse un día más y enfrentar al mundo que lo veía como un ser despreocupado, fuerte, poderoso, mujeriego, aventurero, que veían la mascara que construyo solo para no hacer daño a su moony. Sabia que el era un pilar importante en la vida de remus, sabia que le tenia confianza y se sentía protegido al tenerlo como amigo y no quería arruinarlo confesándole su amor, no quería destruir su inocencia, destruir su vida y causarle más sufrimiento del que tenia que cargar eso no lo podía permitir, por eso decidió intentar olvidarlo pasando noches de pasión con quien sabe, pero todo era en vano ya que solo con ver sus ojos brillar cuando sonreía se olvidaba de todo intento de olvidarlo y se enamoraba cada vez mas.

maldita sea, esto no puede seguir- murmuro secándose bruscamente las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas pálidas al pensar en sus sentimientos. Se paro y se fue a los dormitorios donde sus amigos ya dormían.


	2. And love said no

_Gracias por los comentarios, esperamos que sigan escribiendonos para motivarnos aun más y no dejar esta historia a medias... como siempre...no ni moony ni padfoot nos pertenecen y todo ese bla bla..._

_Aca les dejamos el segundo capitulo, esperamos que lo disfruten...(aunque no es muy alegre...mas bien nunk lo son XD)...bye_

**  
**

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado algunas semanas, moony estaba mucho con sirius desde la conversación que tuvieron aquella noche se sintió mas confiado de estar con el animago, si no podía tener su amor no se daría el lujo de perder su amistad, por que sin el no quería ni pensar en que se trasformaría su vida, era lo mas indispensable e incondicional que tenia. Aunque sirius seguía saliendo con chicas, aunque doliera lo único que podía hacer era amarlo en silencio como siempre había hecho.

Sirius por su parte se sentía cada vez mas confundido y apenado por no poder expresar lo que sentía, pero remus cada vez que lo veía afligido le regalaba su más radiante sonrisa e iluminaba su vida. El amor que sentía por el iba en aumento cada día y por esta razón, aunque sonara totalmente incoherente, se acostó con la chica de turno la que tenia fama de mujer fácil, se había metido con muchos chicos del colegio y todos quedaban maravillados así que sirius con tal de borrar por un momento a remus de su mente lo hizo pero no eligió ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado

FLASH BACK:

Estaba entrando la tarde. En la noche seria luna llena y como siempre saldrían los cuatro amigos a acompañar a remus a su transformación, pero esta vez remus sentía que iba a ser distinto los días previos a la luna llena nunca le habían afectado como esta vez, días antes se había sentido fatigado, cansado, adolorido, estaba pálido y enfermo no había querido decir nada a sus compañeros para no preocuparlos. Entraba la noche y peter, james y remus habían ido a tomar aire después de cenar, mientras esperaban a que la luna se pusiera para transformarse, sirius desde temprano estaba desaparecido, nadie sabia donde estaba excepto james, que sabia que tenia una cita con la chica que andaba desde algunos días. Remus se sentía nervioso y preocupado

¿donde esta sirius?- pregunto remus intentando sonar casual aunque se notaba la angustia en su voz

debe andar por ahí dijo - james restándole importancia- ya debe estar por venir

Desde hacia un tiempo que remus estaba esperanzado en que sirius podría cambiar e incluso cuando se sentía mas enamorado creía que quizás hasta se estuviera fijando en el ,dado que le prestaba mas atención que antes e intentaba estar siempre a su lado, pero luego se recriminaba por hacerse falsas ilusiones que lo único que hacían era dañarlo mas.

voy al cuarto creo que se me quedo algo- dijo tomándose las manos nerviosamente

¿Qué se te quedo remus? peter puede ir a buscarlo- dijo james

¿y por que yo? reclamo peter, james le pego un codazo

no se preocupen puedo ir yo vuelvo enseguida – dijo poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a la torre de gryffindor

eres un inútil peter- lo regaño james

Subió rápidamente a la torre hasta que llegó al retrato de la dama gorda dio la contraseña iba muy aprisa pero al llegar a las escaleras se detuvo

¿y que demonios se supone que vengo a buscar? O es más a que vengo si no tengo nada que hacer aquí-se iba a dar la vuelta cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que quizá podría encontrar a sirius por ahí o quizá le había pasado algo y por eso se tardaba, en realidad la única razón por la que había ido ahí era por sirius

Estas realmente paranoico remus...- se reprocho a si mismo- y estupidamente enamorado también- ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado y subió las escaleras.

Gritos, gemidos, pasión eso era lo que contemplaba remus con la boca abierta por el umbral de la puerta medio abierta del dormitorio de los chicos, a la vez que los ojos se le inundaban en amargas lagrimas al ver como sirius estaba "haciendo el amor" con esa mujer, se veía que ambos lo disfrutaban. Remus pensó en ir y sacarla del cuarto arrancarle el cabello descuartizarla, pero pronto recordó que no era nadie para hacerlo, que ese hombre que inconcientemente se había adueñado de su corazón no le pertenecía. Lo que mas le dolía era que sirius se había olvidado de el esa noche que lo necesitaba mas que nunca y sirius lo sabia sin embargo ahí estaba demostrándole una vez mas que sus esperanzas se desvanecían como las lagrimas silenciosas que marcaban la pálida piel. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a bajar despacio aun impactado por lo que había visto

soy tan idiota, estupido como pude creer que podría cambiar – sollozaba, salio de la torre nadie se percato de el ni de su llanto, aunque se sentía débil; bajó corriendo, la luna ya estaba por salir

maldito perro¿por que no te puedo odiar?- decía mientras corría y lloraba; de repente ya agotado, puesto que había corrido medio castillo, paro un poco y sintió como caía sangre de su boca eso quería decir que la luna había comenzado a salir y el aún estaba adentro del castillo, comenzó a correr más rápido, mezclando su sudor con las lagrimas y vomitando sangre desesperado ya comenzaba a sentir las convulsiones en su cuerpo

moony! – gritaron james y peter al ver el estado de su amigo

aléjense!- grito remus con dificultad un segundo antes de comenzar a sacar las garras y aullar de dolor mientras su piel se rasgaba. Los muchachos alcanzaron a esconderse en un arbusto desde donde veían como el lobo se enterraba las garras en su pecho tenían que hacer algo o si no todo el mundo lo vería y se meterían en un gran problema

peter conviértete ahora!- le ordeno james

a- ahora? –pregunto peter muerto de miedo

si ahora cobarde, convierte en rata y corre para que moony te siga hasta la casa de los gritos luego te sigo vamos! ...! Rápido antes de que nos vean…

Y así lo hizo, peter se transformo a su forma animaga y salio corriendo con el feroz lobo ensangrentado que corría detrás de el, se metió por el túnel a la casa de los gritos. James miro a su alrededor vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca, observo la torre Gryffindore y se pregunto si Remus había entrado a la pieza donde Sirius se hallaba con su novia. Repentinamente tomo la forma de un ciervo y se interno en el hueco del sauce boxeador esquivando los salvajes golpes que este le lanzaba.

(Fin flash back)

Ahora el joven animago estaba sentado en una de las mesas mas escondidas de la biblioteca observando a un Remus totalmente indiferente a sus miradas, el licántropo no le miraba como otras veces hacia y seguía escribiendo en su pergamino. A qué se debía ese cambio se preguntaba Sirius , le había pedido perdón por no haber estado en la pasada luna llena, e incluso Remus lo había disculpado diciéndole que no se preocupara que no era su obligación estar siempre con él. Pero a él no le habían gustado esas palabras se había sentido ofendido... ¡cómo era posible que no le haya importado?...suspiro abatido y dejo de lado sus libros y anotaciones, esto no estaba bien, quería olvidarlo y cada vez la imagen de su amigo ocupaba mas espacio en su mente y en su alma "demonios" maldijo.

-ya no más Remus...no iras hacia él a preguntarle que le sucede, no te volverás a acercar a él cuando este solo...- Remus se reprochaba mentalmente , estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no levantar la vista y fijarlos en Black, pero ya lo había decidido, después de la última luna llena había optado por olvidar de una buena ves el estúpido sentimiento de amor que sentía por Sirius, -no va a cambiar nunca, ya lo viste – se repetía mientras hacia como que revisaba su trabajo que ya estaba casi terminado. Se había puesto como meta acabar con toda falsa ilusión que despertara en él, ese amor tan inmenso que sentía por sirius estaba destrozando su corazón y ya estaba cansado de sufrir, ya no podía seguir jugando a creer que podía vivir sin ser algo más que amigo de él.

De pronto algo lo hizo alzar la vista, una vos femenina que llamaba a Sirius. Levanto la vista con precaución y pudo ver como la novia de su amigo corría a la mesa de este y se sentaba en sus piernas de manera sensual y atrevida. Sirius quiso apartarla pero la chica no se lo permitió.

como estas bom-bom?- pregunto con delicadeza

bien...- respondió Sirius incomodo, había logrado que Remus le prestara atención, pero no de la mejor manera- ¿puedes bajarte?

¿por qué?- pregunto ofendida la chica

Por que nos están mirando...además estamos en la biblioteca y...

Y desde cuando eso te ha importado?- pregunto la chica acercando sus labios a los del animago robándole un beso.

Remus apretó los puños con fuerza, tanta que se hizo daño enterrando sus uñas en su delicada piel. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente en su bolso intentado ignorar la escena frente a sus ojos – el muy perro...- bufo en su interior. Se puso de pie aguantando el deseo de salir corriendo, camino lentamente hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás. Sirius pudo ver a su amigo salir de ahí con una expresión extraña en su rostro, aparto a su novia con repentina rapidez y la hizo bajarse de sus piernas, se puso de pie y cogió su mochila y trabajo.

pero qué haces?- exclamó molesta la chica

me voy...tengo cosas que hacer

mas importantes que yo?- chillo la chica abrazándolo.

...-sirius exhalo, y separo a la chica de si, inseguro de lo que iba a decir- si, mucho mas importantes que tu...lo siento pero yo ya no quiero ser mas tu novio.

La chica lo miro un momento impávida, con el rostro sereno que poco a poco se fue perturbando por una mueca de tristeza y finalmente estallo en llantos. Sirius se rasco la cabeza... ¿acaso había hecho mal, el no sentía absolutamente nada por esa chica, solo era lujuria lo que le provocaba y eso lo podía satisfacer con cualquiera que él quisiera, nunca se había enamorado de ella, mas bien la persona de la que estaba enamorado se había ido del lugar.

-lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir...fue un gusto haber compartido contigo adiós.-diciendo esto el animago salio corriendo en busca de su queridísimo amigo Remus Jhon Lupin que en esos momentos estaba encerrado en el baño de la habitación llorando frente al espejo...- mírate! No eres mas que un sucio y asqueroso licántropo...jamás se fijaría en ti!...por que tienes que estar tan jodidamente clavado en mi corazón Sirius Black! -Grito con furia quebrando el espejo de un solo puñetazo –ahhhh...- se quejo al sentir como se abría su piel a causa de los vidrios rotos.

-Remus estas bien?- pregunto James quien esos momentos llegaba del entrenamiento de quiditch

-ss-si!-respondió Remus buscando algo con que curarse. Al fin encontró una toalla de manos y la enrolló en su herida. –_Reparo!_- arreglo el espejo y salio del baño dándole la espalda a Prongs quien se estaba desnudando para tomar una ducha. Se hecho en su cama y se sentó cruzando sus brazos para disimular.

que hacías en el baño...creí oírte gritar- dijo James girándose y clavándole sus ojos castaños en los suyos.

Nada importante- respondió el licántropo. James lo miro raro y luego entro al baño.

El joven de ojos dorados se estiro en la cama angustiado¿como haría ahora para poder mirar a sirius sin echarse a llorar, en eso escucho pasos apresurados subiendo por las escaleras intento cerrar sus doseles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El destino se lo impidió y justo cuando estiro su mano entro por la puerta el joven de cabello negro-azulado.

Solos...después de tantos días de evasivas, Sirius sonrió al licántropo y este solo se sonrojo para luego desviar la mirada, en silencio el animago se acerco a su amigo y se sentó en su cama mirándolo a los ojos, -como adoro cuando se pone así... se ve tan inocente...tan infantil- pensó el chico mirando el sonrojo patente en las mejillas del otro joven. Remus se metió la mano herida a un bolsillo de la túnica e intento sostener la mirada de Black.

-¿como has estado?- le pregunto este

-bien-mintió el licántropo

-...que bien...- intento sonreírle pero no pudo, la verdad era que sentía que moony no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Quiso saberlo.- ¿Por que has estado tan distante nuevamente, hay algo que te preocupe?

Remus se estremeció al oír el dulce tono que Sirius había empleado para hacer aquella pregunta, pero enseguida recordó que hacia menos de media hora ese mismo chico, quien le había robado el corazón se había estado besando con aquella chica. Moony lo miro entonces con una expresión dura, seria.

-¿has sentido alguna ves la necesidad de olvidar desesperadamente a una persona?- pregunto

Sirius se paralizo, por supuesto que muchas veces había sentido aquello, era lo que sentía cada ves que veía a remus sonreír , cada ves que veía a aquel chico de piel pálida y labios rosados reír junto a los demás, resaltando siempre del resto como si una luz lo iluminara. Claro que había sentido la necesidad de olvidarlo, para no enamorarse más de lo que estaba...para no arruinar su amistad.

si moony...muchas veces- al fin respondió – ¿quieres olvidar a alguien¿te han hecho daño moony?- pregunto cogiendo su mano libre en la suya, Remus suspiro con tristeza y aparto su mano de la de su amigo.

Estoy enamorado Sirius...- confeso, el animago sintió como si un balde de agua fría caía sobre el.

¿co-cómo, quiero decir¿de quien?- pregunto nervioso, el licántropo aparto la mirada con un nuevo rubor .

No te lo puedo decir...solo que amar a esa persona me hace daño, y no puedo olvidarla...siempre pienso en la posibilidad de que esa persona se fije en mi ...pero esta jamás me demuestra eso, es mas todo lo contrario...va por la vida despreocupada...pasando de mi.

Sintió rabia, sintió odio, furia de que alguien más hubiese osado a robarle el corazón que le pertenecía a él, y solo a él. Quien se atrevía a hacer sufrir a su Remus de esa manera. Quien era la chica que había conquistado el corazón de su amigo y tenia el descaro de hacerlo sufrir, se sintió frustrado...todo estaba perdido, Remus no lo quería, estaba enamorado de alguien más y él estaba condenado a ser su amigo, su mejor amigo, el estúpido perro fiel y protector.

-yo...lo siento moony...tengo un compromiso...-se disculpo Sirius levantándose torpemente y alejándose del licántropo.

Moony lo miro con tristeza, estaba en lo cierto, a Sirius no le importaba lo que él pudiera sentir. La prueba era que lo había dejado solo cuando había estado dispuesto a declararle su amor. Suspiro hondo y profundo, se levanto y quito el uniforme, se arropo y metió en la cama llorando silenciosamente con los doseles de su cama cerrados.

Oyó como james salía del baño y se metía también en la cama agotado por el entrenamiento. Siguió derramando lagrimas en su silencioso lamento, todo estaba perdido, ya nada lo podía convencer de que algún día Sirius lo podría llegar a amar como el lo hacia, así entre lamentos y suspiros ahogados en dolor callo rendido ante el cansancio.

y bien que les parecio?


	3. wicked game

_Muchas gracias a todas/os, por sus reviews y leernos, estaremos actualizando seguidamente por que es una historia bastante larga y ya tenemos la mitad escrita...asi que no se desesperen podran saber que pasa con nuestros queridos niños..._

_ahora les dejamos el tercer capitulo_

_...disfrutenlo (XD)_

**Capitulo 3**

Sirius corrió, corrió sin mirar a donde lo llevaban sus pasos, había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas saldas, agotado se apoyo en el frió muro de piedra y cerro los ojos. Escucho el silencio al rededor y sintió que este lo estaba matando...se sentía miserablemente solo, lo había perdido, ya no podría fantasear con las locas posibilidades de que el licántropo fuera su pareja algún día. Intento controlarse pero no pudo, el vació en su interior se hizo insoportable, tenia miedo, miedo de quedarse solo en el mundo, se angustio. Fue consiente de que había sido capas de buscar olvidar la necesidad de Remus en otros cuerpos, en otros lugares sabiendo quien era la verdaera persona que necesitaba, fue conciente de su espantosa realidad...estaba solo, solo, solo...

Oyó unos pasos lentos que se acercaban desde un extremo del pasillo, miro al rededor y noto que estaba cercano a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras de los de Huffelpuf , seco sus lagrimas y recupero la compostura, como todo Black que guardaba un orgullo infinito. El joven animago miro el corredor esperando encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a olvidarse de él, ya lo sabia, una ves mas estaba siendo inconsecuente entre lo que sentía y hacia...pero ¿qué otra manera existía para no sentirse así de solo y miserable?

Un joven rubio de la casa Huffelpuf venia en dirección a él, cabizbajo, delgado y delicado, inevitablemente le recordó a moony, cuando el chico se percato de su presencia se detuvo y le observo con interés.

-disculpa estas bien?- le pregunto el chico con un tono de vos suave.

-si...en realidad...no- respondió sirius mirando al chico que increíblemente se parecía a su adorado licántropo.

-¿necesitas ayuda?...se te ve aproblemado...-dijo el joven poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, tal y como lo hacia su moony, sirius no pudo aguantar el recuerdo de su amor y su deseo, sin pensarlo respondió.

- si realmente quieres ayudarme...- Se acerco al chico y lo beso, el joven respondió sin pensarlo mucho y pronto se vieron presa de una apasionada lucha de besos hasta que entraron a un aula vacía y...Sirius volvió a satisfacer su soledad y descaro, volvió intentar burlar al corazón, haciendo suyo al joven Huffelpuf una y otra ves, cada ves que lo miraba veía remus, lo sentía , lo olía...después de aquel desahogo, el animago se vistió dejando al chico solo dormido en el suelo del salón y él volvió tarde a la habitación para poder cerrar los ojos e intentar una ves mas olvidar.

Billy Brandom así se llamaba el joven muggle con el que sirius se había metido esa noche, a pesar de su apariencia tan tierna e inocente, era completamente opuesto a su apariencia era despreocupado y fácil era gay declarado desde hacia años y había tenido muchas parejas hasta la fecha ninguna le duraba mucho. Muchos decían que estaba interesado en sirius aunque sabia que este tenia mucho éxito entre las mujeres y no se sabia que experimentara con hombres, esto lo hacia, según billy, mas interesante, así que aprovechando el momento de debilidad de sirius logro su objetivo y se enrollo con él.

A la mañana siguiente un perezoso james se lavaba los dientes con la puerta abierta del baño. Moony habia bajado muy temprano y Peter tambien, solo quedaba sirius quien habia comenzado a despertarse, desde su cama saludo a james con un "buenos días" a medio bostezo y estirando sus manos

¿a donde te metiste anoche?- pregunto james- quien te dejo tan contento, por que veo que tienes mejor animo que ayer

ahh suspiro sirius con cara de cansado había estado hasta muy tarde con el chico, la verdad lo había pasado muy bien con el, era su primera vez con un hombre, por lo menos el otro chico quedo conforme y el se había sacado de la cabeza un momento a remus.

se llama billy dijo después de unos segundos

ah sí, La conozco? dijo james tratando de peinar su pelo

si, si LO conoces es de Huffelpuf- dijo sirius con un sonrisa en los labios esperando la reacción de james

ahhh -dijo este, al pareces aun no interpretaba bien la información

QUE? – grito después de 10 segundo te metiste con un hombre! Pero que te pasa? Desde cuando que eres gay? Por que no me dijiste nada ?- james gritaba como loco lo que hizo que sirius se tuviera que levantar para ir a calmarlo

ya, ya no es para tanto, además no soy gay, aunque reconozco que me gusto, pero era solo por que no había nadie mas disponible y yo, lo necesitaba…

Estas loco, loco! le grito james saliendo del baño y tirándole la toalla en la cara no sabes que puede ser peligroso! Ahhh eres tan descuidado sirius- dijo en tono de reproche, mientras sirius lo miraba extrañado

vaya… no creí que tuvieras prejuicios con los homosexuales que yo sepa ser gay no es peligroso- dijo intentando explicarse eso de que "podía ser peligroso"

no idiota, no hablo de eso- dijo james acaso nunca has oído de las famosas enfermedades de transmisión sexual que están casi acabando con lo muggles? pregunto james como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño

jajaja que chistoso eres james, no seas paranoico eso pasa allá no acá aparte que no pienso repetirlo, por ahora, y fue solo una vez!

ahhh james suspiro derrotado eres imposible…- sirius solo rió y se empezó a acercar sensualmente a james quien no se había dado cuenta

cualquier día de estos si estas aburrido podriamos…- decia mientras tomaba su cabello

ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!- grito james apartando a sirius que reía a todo pulmón en el suelo JAJAJAJAJA mmm ni lo sueñes jemsie mi necesidad no llegaría a ese extremo

Idiota ¬¬… ya vístete rápido que tenemos que ir a clases

allá voy- dijo sirius aun riendo por la cara que había puesto james.

Estaban en el aula de transformaciones esperando a MCgonagall

Tocaba junto con los de Huffelpuf. Sirius estaba sentado junto a james y detrás de ellos estaban remus y peter. Había un gran desorden todos conversaban y tiraban papeles de repente apareció por la puerta Billy, con el pelo mojado el uniforme mal puesto y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco picadamente donde estaba sirius echado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados y aspecto de flojera. Acaricio su espalda para que este abriera sus ojos y sin previo aviso lo tomo de la cabeza y lo beso acaloradamente, luego se separo y en un susurro (que todo el mundo escucho) le dijo: me gusto mucho lo que hicimos anoche, y se marcho a su puesto. Sirius por su parte quedo estático con toda la clase mirándolo con la boca abierta, solo reacciono sonriéndole al chico, para intentar ocultar la vergüenza a pesar de que ya se estaba poniendo rojo, con la mayor naturalidad que podía volvió a su posición mirando a james que ponía los ojos en blanco, mientras que todo el mundo se ponía a susurrar cosas, al minuto después entro la profesora y puso orden en el aula, sirius la hubiera besado en esa situación por primera vez agradecía que comenzara la clase, había sido muy incomodo lo que había pasado hace un rato y sintió ganas de mirar a remus pero se moría de vergüenza y de pena. Lo que no sabia era que el muchacho de ojos dorados en ese momento estaba muriendo tanto de pena como de rabia, de celos y de muchos sentimientos que estacaban su corazón y hacían caer silenciosas lagrimas que nadie noto ya que lo cubrían las sombras del ultimo rincón de la sala y también la sombra de ese amor prohibido que cada día lo desgarraba mas y mas por dentro.

La clase termino y remus salio como un rayo. Sirius lo intento detener fue un acto impulsivo sentía que debía darle una explicación pero remus sin mirarlo a los ojos y con una fuerza causada por la rabia aparto su brazo y corrió no sabia donde, pero si sabia por que, ya estaba cansado ya estaba harto de todo de que nadie lo tomara en cuenta de que sirius no lo tomara en cuenta, de que fuera tan ciego para no ver que vivía y moría solo por el ya no comía ya no dormía estaba muriendo, lentamente, desgarradoramente, su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar.


	4. Sweet pandemonium

_hola aqui estamos muy emocionadas por sus reviews que nos motivan a continuar esta historia sabemos que es un poco triste pero no se desanimen despúes de la tormenta viene la calma (y despues otra ves tormenta)...aqui esta el capitulo 4 disfrutenlo...si pueden ...saludos a todos...  
_

**Capitulo 4**

Corrió a todo lo que pudieron dar sus piernas, gracias a su condición alcanzo una velocidad salvaje. Salio a los terrenos de hogwarts, corrió a su refugio, a su lugar. Sin esquivar ningún golpe que le otorgaba el sauce boxeador, siguió corriendo, sintiendo los cortes en su piel, motivado por los celos, la furia...el amor, corrió por el túnel hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos, subió la habitación donde solía transformarse los días de luna llena y con una pataleta incontrolable comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. Gritando y chillando.

-LOS ODIO!...A TODOS Y A CADA UNO DE USTEDES...- chillo derramando lágrimas en cantidades- ALGUN DIA VOY A DESAPARECER DE ESTE LUGAR...NO MEVOLVERA A VER JAMÁS...

Arrojo una desvencijada silla contra la pared destrozándola, comenzó a quitarse la corbata desesperado, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, su rostro contorsionado en una horrible mueca de odio. "por qué tubo que pasarme esto a mi!". Pensaba mientras lanzaba la corbata lejos de él, "acaso soy el único chico, licántropo enamorado de su mejor amigo al cual no le interesa en lo mas mínimo...?"..."soy un estupido, soy un estupido".

-PUDRETE...PUDRETE SIRIUS BLACK...TE ODIO ...TE ODIO- comenzó a golpear la pared, llorando cada ves con menos potencia, con menos energía...su convulsionado cuerpo ya no tenia mas lagrimas que liberar...si seguía haciéndolo de seguro comenzaría a derramar sangre.- ...debería ahorcarme ...debería aspirar luparia...ya no soporto más , me quiero morir, quiero desaparecer...desaparecer...

Así de tanto lamento el joven cayo en un tranquilo y silencioso sopor, acurrucado en una esquina, mirando el vació, pensando de cómo vengarse de sirius y su nueva conquista "Billy". "qué tiene él que yo no tenga...?" se pregunto sintiendo como la ira se volvía apoderar de él. –lo tiene todo...- dijo una vos dentro de él. –lo tiene a él...-

-calla...calla...-tomo su cabeza intentando apartar esa vos que horriblemente le hacia pensar en el lobo que llevaba en su interior.-calla, calla calla CALLA!.

¿Donde esta Moony?- pregunto James preocupado cuando se dirigían al gran comedor para la hora de la cena, Al Cual habian comenzado a adornar con motivos navideños y múerdago...se acercaba la ansiada navidad. Peter se encogió de hombros mientras Sirius bajaba la vista atormentado por la situación¿Remus se había enojado con él? O era lo que su mente soñadora le había hecho creer cuando intento detenerlo. Un grito de James lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡ahí esta!...el muy desgraciado nos hizo preocupar y no lo veo para nada mal acompañado...

Sirius busco con la mirada a qué se refería su amigo, pudo ver a Remus conversando con una prefecta de Revenclaw, la chica reía coqueta ante un comentario de Moony y este la sujetaba para que no se cayera. Un bichito pico en el interior del estomago de Sirius...¿seria esa la chica de la que su niño estaba enamorado?...por eso había desaparecido tanto tiempo, para estar a solas con aquella joven, James miro de reojo la reacción de Sirius y pudo ver a este con el ceño fruncido. Las sospechas suyas estaban tomando formas.

-vamos con él- propuso Peter pero James lo detuvo dejando que fuera Sirius el que se adelantara.

-Moony-saludo Sirius de manera cortante observando a la chica que en esos momentos dejaba de reír.

-Sirius...-respondió este sin verlo a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica.- te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto con un suave toque de ironía.

-Nos tenías preocupados...-respondió el animago molesto. James y Peter se dirigieron al gran comedor para no perderse ningún plato.

-ohhh...Sara me disculpas...tengo que irme...nos vemos mas tarde- se disculpo Remus despidiéndose de la chica y caminando al gran comedor, Sirius le siguió.

- es ella cierto?- pregunto impaciente, con temor a lo que oiría a continuación. Pasaron las puertas del comedor.

- A qué te refieres- pregunto indiferente el licántropo.

- que si es de ella de quien estas enamorado- respondió molesto deteniéndose y tomando a Remus por los hombros para clavar sus ojos en las hermosas obres doradas. Remus se removió incomodo ante la presión de su amigo.

- qué si lo fuera...eso no te interesa Sirius...ahora suéltame por favor

- claro que me interesa¡- exclamo exasperado sujetándolo mas fuerte.

-por que?...no te tiene que importar...yo no te he preguntado si realmente estas enamorado de ese chico...ehhh como se llamaba...ahh si, Billy- refuto con ira moony logrando safarse de su amigo para seguir caminando. Eso le dolió al animago sintiéndose un cualquiera.

Sirius lo siguió de cerca y lo volvió a detener a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaban prongs y wormtail devorando como salvajes la comida.

pero eres mi amigo!...mi mejor amigo...deberías contármelo...

"tu mejor amigo" repitió mentalmente el castaño cerrando por unos momentos sus parpados y abriéndolos mostrando una mirada triste y acuosa a su amigo. Dirigió la vista a la mesa de Huffelpuf donde pudo ver como Billy los observaba con detenimiento.

-y por qué tu nunca me dijiste que le hacías a los dos bandos...- murmuro al fin con rencor. Sirius enmudeció, se había quedado sin habla, después de todo Remus también tenia derecho a guardar su privacidad, el no era un cualquiera como él. Dejo que el chico se sentara enfrente de Prongs y él se sentó a su lado sumido en sus pensamientos.

y quien era esa chica eh?- pregunto Prongs con picardía a moony.

Mi compañera de turno...hoy nos toca ronda nocturna a los prefectos.

Ahora le llama rondas nocturnas...-se burlo Peter con sazón. Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.

...no sean mal pensados, es buena chica...y yo no le faltaría el respeto...- aclaro remus suspirando.

Vaya...la conciencia del grupo -.-. por que tienes que ser así...disfruta el momento..."carpe diem"...

Potter...no mal influencies a mi querido Remus- una voz femenina despejo la mente del animago que había estado oyendo con atención la conversación a ver si descubría alguna pista. Lily Evans, la novia de Prongs había llegado para sentarse a un lado de su novio y saludarse acarameladamente con él. Peter puso cara de asco y remus solo sonio al ver a la pareja profesarse tanto amor...-son la pareja perfecta- pensó en su interior.

Después de la cena se dirigieron a la sala común para descansar, Prongs y lily se acurrucaron en un pequeño sofá en uno de los rincones de la sala, peter se despidió agotado y se fue a la cama, mientras que moony y padfoot contemplaban el crepitar de las llamas en un silencio mortuorio. Remus intentaba por todos los medios no echarse sobre padfoot con quien compartía asiento y romperle la cara, se podía imaginar perfectamente todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior con aquel chico., y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Por otra parte Sirius sentía que no podía sostener mas ese silencio, quería contarle a Remus que se había acostado con ese chico para poder sacárselo de la mente, sacarse de la mente al licántropo de aspecto débil y frágil que muchas veces engañaba con esa apariencia. Pero simplemente no podía...¿ que sacaba con decírselo si el estaba enamorado de otra persona?. En un intento de hacer contacto can la piel de moony dejo caer su mano sobre la del licántropo; sintió como su amigo se estremeció medio molesto, medio incomodo. Se atrevió a cogerla y sujetarla, Remus se volteo a mirarlo con rostro interrogante.

estas enfadado conmigo?- dijo sirius acercándose, remus retrocedió colorado.

¿por qué habría de estarlo?- logro articular.

No lo se... tu rostro, tu mirada, incluso tu vos me lo dice- afirmo el joven animago apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de moony. Remus tirito entero, se embriago con el olor del cabello negro de sirius en sus narices. Por que tenia que ser tan dulce y cariñoso con él, qué acaso no veía que le hacia daño...ni siquiera con James se portaba así, y eso que eran como hermanos.

Yo-yo no estoy enojado...-intento decir Lupin

...no te creo...-sirius alzo su rostro hasta quedar en frente al rostro de su moony, este se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía, Black sonrió interiormente ante tal espectáculo.- sea cual sea el motivo de tu enojo perdóname...

Qué hacer, qué decir, por qué lo confundía cada ves se enredaba mas en las hebras de su corazón sin encontrar la vía de salida, se sentía atrapado en un maldito circulo vicioso, me quieres, no me quieres, que irónico, pensar que estaban tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos. Sirius lo miro con su carita de perrito abandonado y no pudo más que perdonarlo.

-esta bien...todo esta bien.-dijo al fin- no te preocupes...yo soy así...Lunático...

Sirius rió despeinándolo, y lo atrajo para abrazarlo, que bien se sentía, que calor abrigaba a su corazón teniéndolo cerca de él, por que se esforzaba tanto en olvidarlo si sabia que no podía vivir sin el, había cometido otra ves el mismo error, ahora tendría que buscar a ese tal Billy Brandom y decirle que lo suyo había sido algo de una sola noche. Ya no más mentiras, no seguiría negándose al placer de estar cerca de su amado moony.

-ehhh- Remus forcejeaba con Sirius para que este lo dejara.- me tengo que ir...Sara me esta esperando. Sirius gruño separándose del cuerpo de su amigo. Remus se levanto y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que hace tiempo no le regalaba. Padfoot mas animado por ese gesto se estiro en el sillón y lo despidió con la mano.

- vete que se te hará tarde...

-si..

Remus cruzo el retrato de la dama gorda pensando en su vida. Qué era lo que le estaba pasando, por que había aceptado disculpar a Sirius si lo único que él sabia hacer era romperle el corazón una y otra ves, como si fuera un deporte sumamente fácil y atractivo para él, se sintió culpable. –por eso estas como estas- se oyó decir nuevamente...la vos del lobo. –No sabes poner los limites, te dejas pisotear Remus Lupin...así nunca podrás ser feliz.

-no , por favor otra ves no...- susurro con jaqueca.

Se reunió con la Ravenclaw y comenzaron su ronda, le sirvió para despejarse, sacarse a Sirius de la cabeza por unos momentos, ya que la chica era divertida y reían mucho, Remus le había relatado algunas de las hazañas que habían realizado en contra de las serpientes Severeus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. La chica alababa a los merodeadores secretamente pero como su posición de prefecta no se lo permitía le hacia llegar su sentimiento de aprobación al chico de cabellos dorados.


	5. Killing loneliness

Capitulos 5

Al rededor de la media noche su turno estaba por acabar, acompaño a Sara hasta la torre Ravenclaw , se devolvió con un andar lento, todo para evitar el llegar y encontrase a Sirius despierto, no tenia ganas de tener otra charla sentimental con su amigo, estas se estaban haciendo cada ves mas frecuentes y eso le hacia daño, le hacían creer en las posibilidades,- No tiene caso...aunque intente no puedo dejar de pensar en el- se reprocho el licántropo sacudiendo la cabeza y subiendo por la escalera que daba a la torre Gryffindor .

-hey! Lupin!...- oyó unos pasos correr por las escaleras, se giro para ver quien le llamaba. Su rostro se desfiguro por unos momentos pero gracias a sus tempranas practicas para ocultar sus sentimientos le ayudaron a reconstruir su mascara de indiferencia e ingenuidad.

Billy Brandom se acerco a él, venia perfumado y arreglado, esto le dio mala espina al joven.

dime – respondió elocuente.

Sabes bien que sirius es un chico atractivo verdad- dijo sin ningún rodeo. Remus alzo una ceja escéptico pero con cierto espanto en su interior...¿que quería decir ese chico?

¿qué dices, explícate rápido que debo volver a mi casa así como tu a la tuya- soltó nervioso

Ahhhh...veo que no entiendes lo que digo...hoy en el comedor- explico Brandom con cierto rencor en los ojos- te vi observar a Mi Sirius de una manera...ehmmm...extraña?

Remus se sonrojo violentamente...¡lo había notado, se le notaba, qué iba a hacer!.

-y-yo tengo que irme...- dijo volteándose sin querer escuchar lo que vendría a continuación. Sintió como lo agarraban de la muñeca y lo hacían volverse.

- no...Primero me dirás que te traes entre manos con mi chico...vi muy bien como lo mirabas...quizás el no lo note pero para mis ojos entrenados...yo se muy bien lo que significa...

- ¡ESTAS LOCO!...JAMAS ME ATREVERIA A FIJARME EN MI AMIGO...A MI NO ME INTERESA SIRIUS- respondió exaltado-... ni tampoco ningún chico...así que despreocúpate que es tuyo.

Sintió furia , impotencia al oírse decir esas palabras...pero debía hacerlo era la única manera de evitar la perdida de una amistad, de una humillante decepción si lo rechazaba. Vio que Billy le sonreía y que miraba hacia un punto fijo tras sus espaldas. Remus se giro y empalideció.

-Si-Sirius- logro pronunciar entremedio del aturdimiento, el animago lo miraba con una expresión difícil de explicar. "No le gusto, no le importo" Sirius alcanzo a escuchar la ultima frase de Remus y se había quedado estático. Le dolía, le dolía tanto ahí donde se supone que debería ir el corazón .Se cerco lentamente hasta donde estaban los otros chicos y trato de sonreír lo mejor que le permitía el dolor. El licántropo retrocedió sintiéndose una basura por haber negado su amor.

-Billy...justo iba a buscarte- dijo con su voz medio temblorosa, le dedico una mirada gélida a su amigo y cogió a Billy de la mano para llevárselo, dejando a un Moony abandonado en pleno pasillo, había sido un gran Imbécil al creer que algún día podría haber conseguido el corazón que Remus le había raptado, ahora estaba en sus manos , destrozado y él seguía con el vació en el pecho esperando que su amigo se lo devolviera...Ahora no era el momento ahora correspondía saciar su necesidad...necesitaba un sustituto de su corazón."Jamás debí haber salido a buscarlo, prefiero mil veces vivir engañado que conocer la realidad".-

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos del castillo billy brandom llevaba tomado de la mano a un sirius completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, o mas bien en las palabras que había oído decir a moony, que cada vez hacían mas eco en su corazón clavándole puñados de estacas al recordarlo

vamos sirius te voy a mostrar un buen lugar para que podamos entretenernos esta noche -decía el chico melosamente, sirius se dejaba arrastrar aunque no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero si sabia lo que pasaba en su interior, sentía la enorme necesidad de llorar de gritar, de descargar todo su pesar.

¿que te sucede querido? Estas tan callado-

nada- dijo tajantemente sirius mientras billy comenzaba a besarlo, por un momento se dejo llevar pero cuando comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lo detuvo

¿que pasa?- pregunto disgustado por la interrupción

hoy no quiero respondió sirius un tanto cohibido

por que ¿acaso no te gusta?

no…, o sea si pero es que hoy no me siento con ánimos quiero estar solo- dijo mirando el suelo aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar

y entonces por que me trajiste hasta acá,no me gusta perder mi tiempo sabes, eres muy guapo sirius pero tengo a miles detrás de mi y no me gusta que…- en ese minuto sirius, quien no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho, tomo al chico y lo hizo callar con un frió beso en los labios lo siento, disculpa, quizás otro día adiós- y rápidamente emprendió camino a la torre.

conmigo no juegas black ya caerás- pensaba brandom mientras tocaba sus labios- uff bueno tendré que buscar diversión por otros lados.

Sus pasos lo llevaban tan rápido que no noto que por equivocación o por fuerza mayor se halló entrando el aula de Astronomía, alzo la mirada y pudo ver como el cielo mágico le mostraba una luna menguante, bajo la vista y clavo la mirada en la ventana protegida por vitrales, se acerco lento y la abrió.

Se asomo y observo el oscuro vacío que esperaba a sus pies, respiro el aire frío llenando sus pulmones con ese aire refrescante.

Se quito el cabello de los ojos y dejo que unas lágrimas se le escaparan. Se sentía fatal, se sabia rechazado por su amado, su tristeza no podía ser reprimida, no podía después de todo no podía negar que lo amaba, aunque su corazón se sentía congelado por las duras palabras de Remus no podía dejar de sentir y es que si no era amor lo que sentía era el dolor de no tenerlo para él.

Respiro hondo sin querer apartarse del alfeizar de la ventana, qué si ahora que estaba todo perdido, no importaba lo que podía sucederle, se encaramo en la ventana y se sentó con los pies colgando, aun lloraba. "he aprendido de esto"- se dijo." Es difícil aceptar que eres un tipo raro..."Pensó Sirius conteniendo sus lagrimas en el interior. "pero...por que no lo intento?...tan solo una ves mas, NO aunque en mi interior lo desee no puedo perder esta amistad, no ahora que pronto nos separaremos".

Se seco las lagrimas con las mangas y cerro los ojos, tal ves debía esperar un tiempo mas, si la suerte lo acompañaba quizás lograría encontrar un corazón que le correspondiera, aunque dudaba mucho de que alguna ves llegaría a encontrarlo, se bajo de el alfeizar y cerro la ventana , salio esta ves conciente de adonde se dirigía.

Continuara...


	6. One last time

_Se agradece que nos lean ...y que dejen sus reviews, esperamos que sigan leyendo, gracias y adios_

**Capitulo 6  
**

La Sala Común estaba completamente a oscuras, el crepitar de las llamas estaba extinguiéndose, su silueta tétrica se vio alargada en el salón, no tenia deseos de entrar a la habitación, de enfrentarse con la cruel realidad. Suspiro hondo y susurró-Valor león...Entro a la habitación, sintió un aire frío, observo su alrededor, peter roncaba como un demonio y tenia la mitad de las frazadas en el suelo, con una sonrisa nostálgica le cerro las cortinas de su cama. – Nuestro último año juntos...-

Se dirigió a la cama de Prongs...su hermano, estaba completamente dormido, su cabeza apoyada en un ángulo increíble sobre la almohada, enrollado en las sabanas y siempre con la sonrisa traviesa en la cara, Sirius se sintió mejor mirándole la cara a su amigo, después de todo no era tan terrible que remus no lo aceptara...si seguían siendo amigos y seguían siendo los Merodeadores. Volvió a cerrar las cortinas e hizo su última parada en la cama de Moony, esta ves paso al interior de la privacidad del licántropo. Remus dormía como un crió, boca arriba con el pelo cabello revuelto sobre sus finas pestañas, sonrió ante tal imagen.

El chico en la cama suspiro, y el animago no pudo evitar acercarse mas, quiso despertarlo, y preguntarle- ¿ de verdad no me quieres¿ es enserio lo que dijiste¿ no te intereso?- pero solo se limito a sentarse a un lado de su amigo para contemplarlo. -Vamos Sirius Black, esto no te la puede ganar...tienes que luchar...se que me quiere, lo se...- se animaba interiormente intentando aguantar las lagrimas que pugnaban por liberarse.

"A MI NO ME INTERESA SIRIUS", esas palabras rondaban en su mente, una y otra ves, tal como si alguien increíblemente desgraciado se burlara de él en sus narices.

-¿por que tuvo que ser así?-. Remus se giro unos centímetros quedando con el rostro descubierto, mirando hacia arriba, a Sirius se le encogió el estomago, era tan bello, no podía aguantarse, si es que realmente nunca tendría al licántropo en sus brazos al menos tenia que probar sus labios, que importaba que él no estuviera conciente, ya no aguantaba mas, cuantos labios había saboreado en busca del propio sabor de su amor, cuantas veces había intentado sin éxitos conocer la suavidad de su amigo?...muchas y ninguna le satisfacía lo suficiente. Si pretendía olvidarlo, que fuera el ultimo beso, de los propios labios de su amor verdadero.

El animago se inclino lentamente sobre el licántropo, quien respiraba acompasadamente, sirius percibió el calido aliento de Remus contra su propia boca, sintió un intenso revoloteo en su interior, nervioso poso sus finos labios sobre los de su amor secreto. -¡Lo estoy haciendo!...estoy besando a mi chico- pensó emocionado mientras presionaba mas sus labios contra los del otro chico obligándolo a suspirar. Sirius profundizo el beso intentando captar el sabor, el aroma, cada una de las características de su amado, "chocolate"...moony en su totalidad – pensaba el animago dejándose llevar posando una mano sobre el rostro del licántropo. Todo era perfecto en ese momento pero...

Remus sintió humedad en sus labios, quiso moverse para saber que era lo que producía tal sensación y solo pudo sentir otro peso sobre él sofocándolo. Abrió los ojos asustado y no pudo más que gritar de la impresión cuando vio lo que le estaban haciendo.

-AHHHHHHHH!- Grito Remus

-AHHHHHHHH!-grito Padfoot cayéndose de la cama, se lanzo a tapar la boca del licántropo y luego luchando por tranquilizarlo, (cosa que no logro por mas que intento), saco su varita del bolsillo y lo apunto diciendo.- _olviate_

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y luego los cerro aprovechándose de eso sirius murmuro un silencioso _desmaius_ y el chico castaño cayo dormido sobre su lecho. El corazón del animago latía acelerado, parecía que pronto se le iba a escapar por la boca, se lanzó a su cama y se fue a su cama rozando sus labios con las manos, pensando en el beso...después de todo no había estado mal...a pesar de no haber sido correspondido...Sirius sonrió triste y jurándose por millonésima ves que ya no pensaría en él se durmió.

Al día siguiente Sirius fue uno de los primeros en levantarse con prongs, no tenia ánimos de observar el rostro de remus sin ponerse rojo. Por otra parte Remus amaneció adolorido, con un espantoso dolor de cabeza, vio que estaba solamente acompañado por peter, agradeció al cielo ya que no se sentía capas de actuar normal frente a Padfoot.

Cuando Remus se reunió con sus compañeros en la mesa de gryffindor pudo ver que Sirius no le miro a la cara, supuso que estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, triste se sentó en su lugar a un lado de Peter intentando actuar con naturalidad. "de seguro piensa que soy un pesado...- pensó preocupado. Sirius por su parte no se atrevía a mirar a las obres doradas, no después del beso de la noche anterior, no era que se hubiera arrepentido pero si estaba avergonzado.

hey moony...¿como estas?...te ves pálido – le dijo James sirviéndose avena en su plato.

...la verdad es que me siento un poco mareado...- respondió desanimado- me duele la cabeza...

"oh demonios" pensó Sirius atragantándose con avena para no tener que abrir la boca, de seguro estaba así por el hechizo de la noche anterior. Se sonrojo imperceptiblemente recordando lo bien que se había sentido. Prongs a su lado comenzaba con los mimos rutinarios con la prefecta pelirroja, se enderezó y trato de mirar a Remus disimuladamente.

El castaño no comía, tenia la vista fija en el plato se veía cansado y atormentado, se pregunto si es que realmente había hecho bien el hechizo desmemorisador. "espero que esa cara no sea por que recuerde algo..." Unos brazos le rodearon su cintura y el aroma de Billy le llego definida, "oh no...no acá"- se dijo Sirius notando que Remus en ese momento fijaba su mirada en ellos.

- buen día Lupin...- saludo billy besando a Sirius en los labios.- ¿qué miras?

- nada...-Remus agacho la mirada molesto, quemándose de celos por dentro, podía saltarle encima a ese chico y morderlo para vengarse de que le hubiese arrebatado a Sirius pero se contuvo.

- ¿se te ha pasado la rabieta mi siri?- pregunto billy acariciando el cabello del animago. Sirius nervioso intento separarse.

- si...-respondió lanzando furtivas miradas al licántropo que jugaba con su avena.

- que bueno por que esta noche no quiero que te me escapes de nuevo...

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi"- se dijo Sirius mirando al rededor como todo el comedor estaba pendiente de ellos, tal ves había elegido al chico equivocado...de hecho siempre era igual solo que esta ves se había metido con un hombre y muchas chicas y chicos lo miraban aun con mayor interés. Remus perdió el apetito, la escena del frente le descomponía el estomago, se sintió mareado. Poniéndose de pie pidió permiso y sin probar bocado se retiro.

Corrió al baño de prefectos se encerró en una cabina y vomito todo lo que tenia en su interior, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Maldito perro, Maldito Huffelpuf - Pensaba el licántropo recuperándose y enjuagándose la boca.

Si me hubieran advertido que amar era insano jamás hubiese abierto mi corazón a Sirius...- susurro derrotado. Para empeorara las cosas la primera clase era herbó logia con los de Huffelpuf y tendría que soportar a un Billy Brandom posesivo y obsesivo. Se reunió con el resto de la clase en los invernaderos.

-wow remus...estas demasiado pálido ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto wormtail preocupado.

- si no hay problema- dijo sonriendo falsamente, pero ciertamente nadie lo noto.

La profesora Laura los separo en tríos dejando que se agruparan Remus quien siempre trabajaba con padfoot y prongs se quedo parado en su lugar con la vista fija en la planta del diablo que tenia en frente. Deseaba que esas largas enredaderas lo atraparan y lo hicieran desaparecer. Sintió que alguien tiraba de su manga, vio que era sirius que lo llamaba a hacer grupo con el. Se acerco al animago animado, al menos aun no se olvidaba que existía.

¿por qué no venias¿que le encuentras a esa cosa?- pregunto apuntando la planta.

Nada padfoot, nada...- respondió colocándose los guantes para podar los tallos de la enredadera.

..Sirius...me aceptarías en tu grupo?- Billy se metió entremedio de ellos separándolos, Sirius quiso golpearlo pero se aguanto y le dedico una escueta repuesta.

Si...

Durante toda la clase Remus tubo que aguantar los poco disimulados apretones y agarrones que Billy le daba a su animago cada ves que él se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba completamente desesperado, quería escapar, huir de la clase, se sentía pésimo. No era justo, qué había hecho para merecer tal humillación.

De pronto sintió un dolor insoportable en su sien, se encorvo de dolor.

ah!- grito apretándose con la mano la cabeza, en su mente le vinieron imágenes fugaces de Un sirius sobre él con rostro asustado...estaban en la habitación.

Qué sucede?- pregunto Sirius sujetándolo para enderezarlo.

No, no lo se...- respondió confundido el chico, quiso separarse de su amigo pero una nueva imagen lo paralizó, la imagen del animago besándolo. Se congelo sorprendido, sus piernas flaquearon.

cuidado!- sirius lo sostuvo a peso, - qué tienes moony...

El licántropo se sonrojo furiosamente bajo la mirada de su amigo, Billy en esos momentos lo miraba con odio, pero el no estaba estable como para preocuparse de eso, si no que pensaba en su salud mental, estaba comenzando a delirar, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle...sin embargo no parecía un sueño, mas bien...recuerdos.


	7. Buried alive by love

Hola aquí les presentamos el capitulo 7 a partir del proximo capitulo se comienza a desarrollar mas la historia en si, asi que esten muy atentos. Se agradecen como siempre los reviews y nos gustaria que siguieran escribiendo, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias etc.

Capitulo 7

-siéntate acá...¿ quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Sirius alarmado tomaba la temperatura a Remus, el chico se dejaba hacer, estaba demasiado confundido como para notar que el huffelpuf estaba a punto de saltar sobre el.

déjalo ya amor...solo es una estúpida jaqueca- dijo acercándose y apartando la mano de Sirius del rostro de moony.

...Billy...hazme el favor de cerrar la boca y terminar con el trabajo, yo llevare a moony a la habitación.

Pero yo no quiero irme...

No...estas enfermo...si te desmayas?- dijo sirius ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.- yo te disculpare con la profesora laura y McGonagall ahora vamos.

Pero amor...

Quieres dejar de decirme así!- exclamo cabreado el animago, Brandom cerro la boca ofendido. Sirius salio con moony de la clase y lo dejo en la habitación acostado.

-no era para tanto padfoot...

- pues claro, como tu no viste la cara que tenias...¿ qué es lo que paso?

- yo...- Remus se sonrojo- bueno yo... nada...ve a clases Billy te debe estar esperando.

"Bienvenida triste y cruel realidad, recuerda que estas saliendo con ese chico y que moony solo te quiere como un amigo...tiene derecho a su privacidad"- se reprocho Sirius. Salio de la habitación sin despedirse, confundido le estaba comenzando a estorbar ese huffelpuf, tal ves debería despacharlo para poder pasar mas tiempo con moony...- ya veremos...- dijo regresando a la clase.

El día paso lento las nubes empezaban a ennegrecerse, el viento de otoño soplaba frío y se avecinaba una tormenta para la noche. Remus no apareció en el resto del día, se sentía débil y cansado, debido al gran dolor de cabeza se quedo dormido. Mientras dormía seguían viniendo imágenes a su cabeza eran borrosas pero reconocía el rostro de sirius entre la bruma de su recuerdo estaba muy cerca de el, reflejaba tristeza como si quisiera alcanzar algo que no podía sentía su aliento cerca, era frío, tan frío que quemaba, quiso detenerlo pero no pudo por que unos labios finos y muy helados se posaron sobre los suyos, a pesar de ser el momento mas anhelado de su vida sintió el sabor amargo de los labios de sirius sobre los suyos el sabor de la tristeza de sus propias lagrimas deslizándose hasta llegar a sus bocas.

ahhhhhhhh – gritó pero solo se ahogo con el propio sonido, de su boca, no salían palabras, sus labios perdían el contacto con sirius, este se deslizaba entre sus brazos, inerte, era arrastrado por un ráfaga de humo negro hacia un portal cubierto por un velo, tenia los ojos cerrados pero caían lagrimas de ellos, se veía hermoso aun cuando comenzaba a ser cubierto por ese velo, se alejaba, se perdía, remus solo lloraba no podía hacer otra cosa, de repente los ojos de sirius se abrieron su mirada perdida llena de dolor. Remus se inclino extendió su mano y justo antes de que el velo lo cubriera por completo susurro un "te amo" y como si de un reflejo se tratara pudo leer la misma frase en los labios de ese ser que se desvanecía y se llevaba toda la luz presente, que lo dejaba rodeado de la oscuridad mas agobiarte e infinita.

Abrió sus ojos con pesar estaban hinchados y llenos de lagrimas, estaba solo y a oscuras, busco rápidamente su varita_** –**lumus- _encendió la luz y pudo darse cuenta de que afuera empezaba a llover. Busco a los chicos, no estaban que había pasado? Estaba desorientado por que lloraba? Hasta que recordó

sirius!- dijo alterado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció sirius con su uniforme y con cuadernos en la mano al ver el estado de moony fue corriendo a su cama a ver que sucedía

¿que paso?- pregunto alarmado, moony solo lo abrazo fuertemente sabia que eso no estaba bien pero lo necesitaba, sirius correspondió el abraso al sentir como el hombre mas bajo se desvanecía llorando amargamente sobre su hombro

Sirius no me dejes no quiero que te vallas- sollozaba moony aun en los brazos de sirius

ya pequeño fue solo una pesadilla yo estoy aquí nunca te dejare nunca- el animago suspiro conteniendo las ganas que el también tenia de llorar al ver el dolor de su amado, poco a poco remus lo fue soltando hasta que quedo sentado en la cama con el rostro muy sonrojado, mirando el piso. Sirius lo tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a la cara

¿como te sientes? Dormiste todo el día y no has comido nada, te traje esto- le extendió una barra de chocolate

gracias- dijo este tomándola y dejándola a un lado

¿no te la vas a comer?-

no, mas rato no tengo hambre- dijo con voz apenas audible

OK bueno ¿ya estas mas tranquilo?-pregunto sirius

si gracias… fue solo una pesadilla- dijo el licántropo ¿vas a salir?- pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado

si billy me espera abajo- dijo sirius

veo que te gusta mucho ese chico – dijo sin poder reprimirlo por los celos

No, no lo se a mi no me gusta nadie, es solo por el rato- dijo acomodándose bien la túnica me voy cuídate y come eso que estas muy débil, no creo que los chicos suban esta noche están castigados por dejar calvo a Snape en clase de pociones, tienen detención toda la noche intentare volver pronto adiós- se apresuro a salir del dormitorio y cerro la puerta tras de el, le hubiese gustado quedarse a acompañarlo pero no quería hacerse mas daño, y además billy lo esperaba.

si claro billy lo espera- repitió remus con odio y levantándose al baño donde tiro el chocolate por la taza y luego tiro la cadena para que desapareciera, fue de nuevo a su cama, mareado, tenia mucha hambre pero no le interesaba comer, ya no le interesaba nada, se acomodo y siguió durmiendo.

_L_a condición de Remus cada ves fue empeorando más, mareos, náuseas, vómitos, estados anímicos depresivos, autodestructivos, agresivos ...cada ves comía menos en las horas de almuerzo y cena, vomitaba mas de lo que llevaba en su interior, el ver pasar los días a Billy junto a Sirius le hacia cada ves más daño.

La víspera de navidad se transformo en un pequeño infierno para Remus, excepto para los demás merodeadores que el día en que fueron a comprar los regalos, se tomaron el tiempo de compartir una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas, mientras él prefirió volver al colegio y descansar...descansar de su espantosa fortuna.

El joven animago por su parte, había decidido hacerle un regalo especial a Remus, uno que significara algo para el licántropo, para que lo tuviera presente siempre en su corazón, durante toda la espera a navidad había estado buscando la manera de deshacerse de billy , pero el chico era todo un experto en chantajes y no podía dejarlo así como así, por eso después del día en que hicieron las compras navideñas había quedado con el para intentar acabar su relación

Llego el momento y sirius no pudo hacerlo, el chico era muy insistente y nuevamente le había ganado la batalla y había terminado rindiéndose a la lujuria y a la necesidad de sentirse querido , mientras, que en el baño de prefectos un joven hibrido, expulsaba su angustia y dolor en un vomito incontrolable...lo que lo llevo a estar en cama toda la semana previa a la navidad...solo, triste y consumido por los celos Remus tomo una decisión, una que lo salvaría de ser acecinado por amor.

James y peter habían ido a pasar las fiestas con sus familiares así como lily también había vuelto a su hogar para celebrar junto con su familia, Sirius se había quedado ahí, solo para compartir con el licántropo al cual lo había notado extraño hace ya bastante tiempo y que por cobardía no se había atrevido a preguntar que era lo que le sucedía, además de no tener una familia con quien celebrar la navidad.

Continuara….


	8. It´s All Tears

_Je,je,je...bueno este capitulo no es especialmente feliz, pero aun así esperamos que lo "disfruten", dejen sus comentarios y sigan leyendo nuestra historia...muchas gracias._

**Capitulo 8  
**

En víspera de noche buena Remus estaba postrado en cama, sudoroso y sirius no había estado en todo el día con el, lo había notado algo nervioso ya que se paseaba de lado a lado por la habitación y lo miraba con expresión extraña...como si quisiera confesar algo, y él, estuvo esperando todo el día por aquella confesión, la cual nunca se hizo presente , si no que lo que escucho lo decepciono completamente.

-billy me espera...quede con el para conversar sobre algo serio, nos vemos mas tarde moony, descansa.

Sirius salio de ahí maldiciéndose por ser tan cobarde, "pero como decirle que he estado buscando la manera de terminar con billy solo para estar mas tiempo con el pero no he podido"... por que aun no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de confesarle su amor.

El cielo se ennegreció lentamente esa noche, el viento invernal arremetía con toda su furia, el frió luchaba contra las murallas del castillo y las primeras gotas de agua hicieron predecible que una furiosa tormenta acompañaría la víspera de tan importante fecha...la haría un poco mas oscura, mas solitaria y despiadada para el chico que descansaba ahora en su cama asumiendo su ultima voluntad...

Cuando sirius bajo se encontró a billy rodeado de chicos que le conversaban muy coquetamente billy solo reía y respondía de igual manera las miradas al ver a sirius corrió donde el y lo tomo de la mano sin antes darle un sonoro beso en los labios el cual sirius no respondió

-¿que te pasa ahora? No me digas que estas celoso

-no pasa nada ¿vamos¿O tienes otros planes? -dijo sirius fríamente. No había dejado solo a su moony para ir con ese chico tan atrevido, si tenia otros planes mejor para el, no dejaba de sentirse sucio al estar con billy pero era la única forma de olvidarse de todos los problemas por unos minutos

-te ves hermoso enojado- dijo este acariciando su mejilla y riendo esta noche mi plan eres tu- dijo cariñosamente- vamos…

Se dirigieron una de las aulas opcionales, afuera llovía escandalosamente, sirius se sentó en uno de los bancos pensativo, Billy acariciaba su cabello estimulándolo, el animago lo miro inexpresivo y junto las yemas de sus dedos apoyando su mentón en el hueco que se formaba entre estos.

-quieres decirme por que estas así?- pregunto el rubio aburrido sentándose en las piernas de Sirius.

-No sabría decirte- mintió sirius

-Ohh vamos...dímelo...

-No quiero

-Pero si yo soy tu novio...deberías decírmelo

-Novio!- exclamo exaltado Sirius- tu no eres mi novio...tu y yo solo nos enrollamos eso nada mas...yo no te quiero...ni tu a mi esta claro!-grito enfadado

-Pensé que querías algo serio...

-No, no, lo siento pero no – El animago se levanto de improviso dispuesto a salir de ahí, Billy lo retuvo y sin decir palabra devoró sus labios.

-Entonces que sea nuestra última vez- dijo el rubio con malicia y desesperación, Sirius accedió, después de todo seria la última vez.

-Sabes...yo creo que estas así por culpa de ese estupido amigo tuyo...- dijo el Huffelpuf sacándole la camisa, Sirius se separo un poco de el sorprendido.

-De qué hablas...

-De que te gusta...lo note...y él también esta detrás tuyo...no se como no te das cuenta- aclaro lanzándose a sus labios.

-Eso no es cierto...yo no estoy enamorado de nadie...y el va tras una chica...

-Mejor si no lo crees así nos damos un buen revolcón...

Sirius trago saliva asustado...y si era cierto lo que le decía el otro chico, cuando ya iba a quitarle los pantalones lo detuvo. Si alguien mas había notado eso quería decir que si daba señales de estar enamorado, ambos, eso abría la posibilidad de que le correspondiera.

-me- me tengo que ir...-dijo levantándose medio desnudo. Billy se quedo tendido en el suelo suspirando derrotado.

"es ahora o nunca ahh... moony, moony, moony como te saco de mi cabeza por merlín!"- decía sirius mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos solitarios arreglándose la ropa

Profunda oscuridad, noche ciega, la tormenta azotaba con furia los terrenos del castillo, un joven adolescente con insomnio sentado en su cama sin poder descansar por que las pesadillas lo acechaban. Sintiendo la presión en su pecho, su cuerpo débil y asqueroso, un simple y vil licántropo condenado a contemplar la felicidad de los demás fingiendo la suya propia.

Condenado desde su niñez, para nunca conocer la aceptación y el aprecio, sus sueños triturados por su condición, su amor imposible atormentándolo en sueños abandonándolo, traicionándolo, rechazándolo. Sirius en todas las situaciones, su amor odiándolo, sintiendo asco por él, y todo por ser un estupido enamorado, que se atreve a confesarle su amor, malditos sueños que lo acorralaban y lo hacían caer, hundirse.¿Por que no tomar el camino corto y desvanecerse junto con la lluvia de afuera para desaparecer cuando el sol iluminara nuevamente?

Sintió asco, asco a su persona, era un estupido, por todo se acomplejaba, por todo se sentía disminuido, se sentía un objeto desvalorizado, las nauseas y el dolor en la cabeza lo hicieron gemir de dolor, débil se bajo de la cama y corrió al baño para levantar la tapa del retrete y hacer arcadas, se metió los dedos a la boca para facilitar el vomito.

El jugo gástrico salio derramándose por su barbilla, él abrazado al ornamento llorando amargamente, sentía que su alma escapaba por su boca, como cada uno de sus órganos buscaba vía de escape desgarrándolo, como su corazón huía por su garganta...de pronto algo tibio comenzó a escurrir por su rostro...Sangre...ya no le quedaba nada que devolver, sin fuerzas y sudando frió intento levantarse.

De Pie se enfrento al espejo, su rostro pálido, sus ojos llorosos con unas pronunciadas marcas moradas bajo ellos, la sangre resbalándole por los labios y la cicatriz del lobo en su cuello. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Estaba solo con una sudadera y unos pantaloncillos cortos que le daban el aspecto de un joven frágil, completamente inútil.

Con ira y de improviso boto todas las lociones que estaban en el lavado, arranco las cortinas de baño, quebró nuevamente el espejo que le reflejaba pero esta ves no reparo en su herida. De tanto movimiento se sintió mareado y volvió a regurgitar vomitando toda su soledad, ahogando gritos angustiosos, de esa manera salió del baño, cegado por la oscuridad, por la soledad y el dolor.

Bajo su almohada guardaba lo único que el anhelaba con toda su patética alma...sacó un portarretrato con la fotografía de Sirius, la acaricio sonriendo con locura, la apretó contra su pecho y recordó sus sueños, esos labios...esos labios que muchas veces habían besado a otros, esos labios que pertenecieron a muchos otros, que lo despreciaron...

- Por qué, por que, POR QUÉ!- Se cuestionó lanzando el portarretrato contra la pared los vidrios saltaron en mil pedazos por la habitación, igual como había hecho su corazón. Se lanzo a ellos cogiendo el mas grande y con una lentitud sagrada se enterró el filo en la piel de su antebrazo trazando delgadas líneas verticales en su piel,"esta es por ti", "esta es por ti " repetía inconciente de que cada ves sangraba mas, el suelo comenzaba a tornarse rojo, cambio de brazo y se corto el siguiente sintiendo una paz indescriptible mientras las lagrimas acompañaban a sus quejidos imperceptibles de dolor, se paso el vidrio por el cuello, jugando peligrosamente con el filo sobre su yugular haciéndose daño.

Abrió los ojos viendo sin claridad, repartiendo cortes por todo su cuerpo, abdomen, piernas, rostro, todo sea por borrar su vació, su soledad, bañado en sangre el alma de Remus saboreaba el éxito de la muerte.

Se puso de pie camino hacia la ventana miro el vació que no alcanzaba la magnitud del vació que sentía en su corazón, temblando la abrió, era como si el cielo quisiera acompañarlo en su dolor llorando junto a el. Se encaramo y comenzó a deslizarse por la cornisa peligrosamente, apenas tenia equilibrio, el viento soplaba y la lluvia lo empapaba. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y espanto al lobo que chillaba de temor igual que la noche en que comenzó su tortuoso destino. Estaba parado en la ventana de una de las torres mas altas del colegio, solo bastaba un movimiento para acabar con todo el sufrimiento, para acabar algo que nunca debió comenzar…su vida…

-Sirius…- murmuro mientras se aferraba a la muralla y se tapaba la boca con su mano bañada en sangre, estaba totalmente empapado

-NO ME ESCUCHAS?- grito desesperado al infinito cielo que caía con mas furia, en un destello de lucidez se percato de las heridas que tenia, se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, tenia miedo miro el vació y sintió el pavor al vértigo el lobo dentro de el, quería escapar a un lugar seguro. Pero no había vuelta atrás

-no, nunca me escuchaste- se respondió a si mismo arrodillándose en el poco espacio que quedaba

Por que tuvo que pasar esto, por que nunca viste el amor que te tengo, no te das cuenta que vivo por ti, mi maldita vida te pertenece y tú no la quieres tomar- susurraba mientras se desangraba lentamente y el agua caía en su rostro ahogando sus últimas débiles palabras

-perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, PERDONAME- chillaba agonizante no sabia por que decía aquello si no era él el que debía pedir perdón, no era él el que opto por ese camino lleno de espinas y soledad, no era el quien se interpuso ante su maldición pidiéndole que se clavara en su alma, pero en ese momento no existía otro culpable no existía a quien atribuirle ese sufrimiento.

Cerró los ojos y vio todo lo que no quería ver, sirius sonriéndole encantadoramente con su negro cabello al aire tendiéndole una mano invitándolo a enamorarse más y más. Sintió su olor, el tacto de su piel cuando lo tenía tan cerca, su protección, su apoyo, todas esas cosas que ahora caían destrozadas al suelo lejano. Sonrió amargamente a los recuerdos, comenzó a ponerse de pie despacio, ya que las heridas en todo su cuerpo no le permitían prisas, se separo un centímetro de la pared, era ahora, era el fin, no habrían mas amaneceres, ni mas lunas llenas, no mas dolor, no mas sirius, no mas vida…

Sirius corría muerto de frió se había equivocado de camino así que se tuvo que devolver, habían goteras en el techo y se estaba mojando, la tormenta empeoraban y quería llegar pronto a acompañar a remus ya que sabia que este le temía a las tormentas y estaba solo.

nunca debí salir, soy tan idiota, maldito billy- maldecía mientras retomaba su camino a la torre de gryffindor

-y si de verdad le gusto?- decía sirius con un brillo de luz en los ojos

-ahhh como saberlo ¿como¿como?- ¿diciéndoselo? replico una voz proveniente de su conciencia

Claro como si fuera fácil ¿y si me dice que no¿Si me dice que hay otro u otra?... maldita sea como estoy en gryffindor si soy un maldito cobarde- ya estaba a punto de llegar al retrato.

La sala común estaba totalmente oscura camino con cuidado de no tropezar con nada y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, dándose fuerzas para no flaquear en lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, iba a acabar con ese infierno de una vez ocuparía esa remota esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido y no le importarían las consecuencias...

..._muy bien ahora apreta el boton llamado Review..._


	9. lose you tonight

_Hola aquí estamos después de una agitada semana estábamos esperando a que sufrieran un poquito con remus XD pero ya esta aquí viene el capitulo 9 que como siempre no es precisamente "feliz"… desde el capitulo 8 en adelante nos tomaremos el tiempo para contestar sus reviews así que recibimos de todo: criticas, aportes, sugerencias, comentarios en fin todo se acepta y se responderá (cabe destacar que somos 2 cabezas novatas en este fic para los que aun no se enteran)_

Zaratustra: _Hola me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y si las escenas anteriores tienen un ritmo lento es que estamos tratando de que sea un fic muy largo y además esa cosa de declararse lleva tiempo. Somos novatas en esto y de a poco amos mejorando gracias por el comentario y sigue dejando reviews por que nos ayudan mucho._

Merodeadora Blacky: _no es nuestra intenciona ser sufrir tanto a nuestro amado lobito pero es que "sin dolor no puedes ser feliz" además ya tendrá su preciada recompensa te lo aseguro…aunque no se si el final será tan tan feliz tendrás que seguir leyendo para comprobar. Gracias por tus reviews y sigue comentando )_

GríM: _bueno aquí estamos de nuevo para que veas que no somos tan malas xD…ahhh y no creas que billy se acabo no! Esto recién comienza así que sigue leyendo! _

Helen Black Potter: _a todas nos duele el sufrimiento del pobre remus pero cabe destacar que gracias a eso lo queremos cada vez más y bueno ya llegara supersiriusblack a rescatar a su amor espero que siguas leyendo y comentando pues eso nos anima a seguir escribiendo _

Capitulo 9.-

Entro y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado estaban las ventanas abiertas de par en par. La varita de remus alumbraba débilmente la alcoba y dejaba ver los vidrios en el suelo, un extraño liquido amarillento y sangre, sangre por todos lados, una foto suya tirada en el piso

MOONY? Grito, entro al baño… no estaba

moony que paso donde estas?- se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla cuando miro hacia un lado donde resplandecía en la oscuridad el cuerpo de remus cubierto de agua y sangre, con sus brazos en cruz aferrándose solo con los pies a la cornisa de la torre que lo separaba apenas por centímetros del inmenso vació

REMUS! POR MERLÍN QUE HACES AHÍ?- gritó sirius aterrado mojándose la cara al sacar la cabeza por la ventana

Sirius…- murmuro remus con los ojos cerrados - que bueno que me oíste te he estado llamando…desde que te vi por primera vez que mi corazón te llama… pero tu nunca lo escuchas…a ti no te interesa verdad?- decía con voz suave pero audible tan ajena al dolor de esa dramática escena, la muerte lo tenia de la mano y eso le daba paz, la libertad estaba a sus pies solo debía caer.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!...POR FAVOR BAJA DE AHI!...REMUS PUEDES CAER- grito el animago desesperado, pero moony continuaba con su monologo.

no te preocupes...tu no tienes la desgracia de pertenecer a los de mi especie, tuviste la suerte de no hablar en mi idioma, de no ser un ser maldito como yo…no te culpo… tu eres normal…yo no…que ironía pensar que no me quería dar cuenta… que vivía entre los humanos imitando ser uno de ellos ¿sabes cuantas veces intente odiarte! Sabes cuantas lágrimas derrame por ti? Sabes desde qué

tiempos remotos que te estoy amando?... bueno ahora lo sabes…desde siempre, desde que te vi, desde el comienzo de este maldito final que ahora acaba…- decía sin abrir los ojos

r-remus ven aquí no lo hagas por favor ven suplicaba sirius a la vez que sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir - dame tu mano por favor tranquilo solo toma mi mano- sirius se empezaba a encaramar en la ventana para poder tomar a remus

DETENTE! no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado llegar aquí,me ha costado 17 años darme cuenta que este es mi destino…ahora esta aquí lo estoy sintiendo y no lo dejare…aléjate se que me estas detestando en este momento pero si alguna vez me llamaste "amigo" vete…-

moony yo, …yo no puedo dejarte ahí...- soltó Padfoot encaramado estirando sus brazos a la figura de Remus que parecía inalcanzable- Te Amo entiendes? Te adoro, no te quiero perder ven aquí podemos arreglar todo esto- sirius lloraba desesperado, remus abrió los ojos sin creérselo, seguro eso era una trampa para que desistiera de su idea

vete sirius vete…- respondió Remus queriendo ignorar esas palabras.- no necesito que sientas lastima...no necesito que sacrifiques tu corazón por este estúpido licántropo...no necesito que engañes a mi corazón.

Sirius destrozado al ver a su moony en ese estado, todo había sido por su culpa...por su maldita cobardía y despecho. Esto pudo haberse evitado, si solo hubiese sido sincero con su corazón nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, si Perdía a Moony jamás se lo perdonaría, no podía dejar caer ese cuerpo

- Moony...por favor lo digo en serio...nadie me esta obligando a decirte esto...si tu caes...yo...no podría segur viviendo...no sin ti- sirius extendió sus brazos a Remus intentando ahogar su propio llanto para demostrarle que el estaba diciendo la verdad- ...si tu caes, yo caigo...si tu mueres...yo muero por ti...

Remus sollozó al oír esas palabras, al fin si es que se encontraba con la muerte igual seguiría cargando con la culpa de no haber creído en Sirius, que aunque no fuera cierto lo que decía estaba esforzándose para hacerlo volver a la humanidad. Asustado por un nuevo relámpago el castaño se giro hacia donde su amigo lo esperaba, el lobo aterrorizado en su interior estaba inquieto, queriendo escapar de aquella horrible tormenta.

Avanzo lentamente sintiendo el ardor de sus cortadas en la piel, su cuerpo maltratado ya no quería más movimiento cuando sintió como una de sus heridas sobre el pecho se abría con brutal rapidez al inspirar hondo, se detuvo sufriendo y se apoyo contra la muralla.

- vamos moony...ven acá...ven conmigo por favor- pidió Padfoot con los labios morados por el frió y su cabello mojado- solo un poco mas y estará todo bien...

-¿me perdonas?...- pregunto de pronto Remus con un tono infantil y con un puchero en los labios, Sirius quiso lanzarse sobre el y acunarlo en sus brazos, el animago asintió con su cabeza sin habla ya que las lagrimas no lo dejaban hablar.

Cuando el licántropo estuvo solo a unos centímetros del animago un trueno ensordecedor devoró a la oscuridad, el lobo dentro de remus se enloqueció, el cuerpo del joven se tambaleo de sorpresa producida por el terror y cayó...

Continuara…


	10. Resurrection

_Que tal?...acá les dejamos el décimo capitulo, esperamos que lo disfruten por que no tendrán una actualización hasta una semana mas...nos vamos de gira de estudios XD así que tendrán que esperar...dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer! y...perdonen la cursileria.  
_

**Capitulo 10**

Sirius vio como el castaño caía lentamente al vació frente a sus ojos, en un desesperado e inconciente intento, movido por la adrenalina el animago aferro su mano a la ensangrentada muñeca del licántropo y con la otra se sujeto a la ventana haciendo fuerza para no caer con el cuerpo de su amado.

-MOONY- grito sintiendo que su cuerpo cedía al peso

- suéltame sirius!...déjame caer...

- NO LO HARE, NO PUEDO TE AMO, TE AMO- gritaba sirius aterrado sosteniendo las débiles muñecas de su amor que estaba a punto de perder. En un arranque de fuerza sostuvo firme, los pies en el suelo y pudo tomar con las dos manos el cuerpo del licántropo.

-suéltame sirius por favor tu no me amas suéltame y acabemos con todo esto por favor!- suplicaba remus ya sin ninguna fuerza, ni esperanza, solo quería caer

- no te dejare eso nunca primero me pudro en el infierno remus!- decía sirius mientras lo agarraba con mas fuerza y lograba tomarlo mas firme. Remus ya no respondía paresia inerte aunque tenía los ojos muy abiertos y pudo ver como resplandecían las lagrimas en los ojos de sirius, como derramaba dolor, como le suplicaba que no se fuera, como le suplicaba que se quedara a su lado, le creyó…y sonrió

- te amo- dijo antes de perder la conciencia y dejarse inundar por la oscuridad interior…

Sirius tomo el frágil cuerpo, lo levanto y apenas supo que estaban en piso firme se aferro a el llorando desesperado

-MOONY!- sollozaba desesperado

- moony amor despierta, perdóname te lo suplico no te mueras, no me dejes, yo te amo tanto...tanto, tanto...- murmuraba mientras lo abrazaba mas y mas; estaba mojado, malherido, sangrando…

- Remus! Vamos remus despierta¿Que hago? – saco la varita del bolsillo y prendió luz ya que se veía poco, tomo el cuerpo y lo fue a poner a la cama, aun tenia pulso débil.

-Mierda!...mierda, mierda- grito el animago dejando el cuerpo de su amigo en la cama, nervioso busco una vela en su mesa de noche y la prendió, luego saco otra del cajón de remus y también la encendió, corrió a cerrar la ventana. Volvió a un lado moony quitándole los cabellos empapados de su frente... ¿por que tenia ese ser tan hermoso sufrir de esa manera?

Beso su frente con fuerza, aferrando ese cuerpo frió al suyo, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería perderlo¿que haría sin el? ...no podía imaginarse su vida sin el...por que todo tenia que haber llegado a esos extremos, acaso no había pensado en él cuando hizo lo que hizo...si realmente lo amaba ¿por que había decidido abandonarlo a su suerte?

-Sirius...Sirius...-sollozo el castaño bajo de él, el animago se separo para oír lo que decía su amigo-...me atajaste Sirius...me atrapaste...yo quería caer...por que?...por que lo hiciste?

- tranquilo...no podía dejarte caer...Te amo- le susurro al oído.

Remus lloro a lágrima viva abrazando el calido cuerpo de Sirius con sus ensangrentados brazos, manchándole el rostro con su propia sangre. – YO TAMBIEN- dijo en vos alta.- yo también te amo... te quiero...te quiero tanto que estoy muriendo...te quiero, te quiero...

-me vas a dejar curar tus heridas mi moony?- pregunto el animago, el castaño abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su mirada en los ojos azulados de Padfoot, asintió delicadamente observándolo, y sirius se saco su túnica y chaleco para moverse mejor.

Sirius comenzó a retirar lentamente la camiseta ensangrentada con cuidado, intentando no mover a su chico, cuando el castaño sufrió un repentino espasmo y lo empujo apartándolo de su lado y girando a su lado para escupir sangre a un lado de la cama mientras lloraba, sirius corrió para sujetar su cuerpo cuando este caía al suelo débil, de su boca escurría la sangre espesa.

-padfoot...-dijo lastimeramente Remus- me estoy muriendo paddy...

-no mi amor...no lo estas...-dijo Sirius temblando sin saber si lo que decía era verdadero...Se quedaron en el suelo un rato, sirius sujetando a remus el que respiraba con dificultad sobre la sangre derramada. El pulso de el castaño comenzaba a desparecer lentamente mientras su respiración iba volviéndose cada vez mas lenta, sirius aterrado recostó el cuerpo de moony sobre el charco de sangre.

-Moony?...Remus...-llamaba dándole golpes en las mejillas para que el chico despertara- remus, remus, Remus!- el animago remecía el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo, con su rostro contorsionado de dolor y preocupación- NO TE MUERAS PORFAVOR...no me dejes por favor...despierta moony...despierta- decía moviendo con mas fuerza al licántropo mientras lloraba.

Remus oía la vos de su Padfoot lejana ... dentro de su oscuridad le parecía que esa vos provenía del paraíso, sonrió al pensar que padfoot lo amaba, intento moverse para hacer entender a su amado que lo oía, que si quería estar con el y que no le dejaría, mas por todo esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo no se movió...¿qué es lo que me pasa?- se pregunto el chico- ...estoy muriendo...dejare a paddy solo...lo haré sufrir...no quiero morir..., no quiero morir..Por favor paddy ayúdame...no quiero morir, NO, NO...

-remus!- sirius intentaba despertarlo, pero el chico seguía sin moverse, el pulso ya casi no se sentía, de pronto el cuerpo de Remus se convulsiono y escupió la sangre que le quedaba en la garganta.

-No quiero morir...- modulo con dolor- paddy ayúdame por favor no quiero morir...

El licántropo estiro sus brazos en dirección a Sirius desesperado, el animago lo imito de igual manera, con la misma necesidad desesperada y lo beso, no le importo la sangre, ni que el pulso se iba, no quería perder a su amor, quería hacerlo sentir vivo, y nada era mejor que revivir primero su corazón con el sentimiento más puro que conocía...el amor.

Beso sus labios, bebió su sangre todo con tal de regresarlo a la vida de demostrarle que lo necesitaba y lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Puso toda su alma, su vida en ese beso tan lleno de dolor, de sufrimiento, rogando por misericordia, rogando por vida por la vida de ese ser que se le escapaba de las manos, y una vez mas estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez pero esta vez era distinto…si se iba seria para siempre.

-Sirius…- murmuro casi inaudiblemente el licántropo cuando sirius saco los labios de los suyos

-Moony, por favor no te vallas, lucha por mi si me amas lucha, estaré siempre a tu lado, tengo tanto amor para darte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte aun moony no te mueras, no te mueras…- termino sirius en un fuerte sollozo antes de ponerse a llorar desesperadamente como lo había hecho tanto esa noche sus lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del licántropo limpiando la sangre y posándose en sus heridas…

-Viviré por ti…por que te amo tanto…sálvame… demuéstrame que este sacrificio valió la pena…- dijo el licántropo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios y derramando una solitaria lagrima, abrió los ojos y sintió las ganas de aferrarse a ese cuerpo de sirius

Sirius se tranquilizo un poco y tomo el débil cuerpo y lo puso de nuevo sobre la cama, le quito el resto de ropa mojada que le quedaba estaba desnudo para poder limpiar sus heridas tomo su pulso, había mejorado un poco. Se dirigió al baño y volvió con un recipiente de agua, paños y vendas.

Moony respiraba con dificultad pero era conciente de que no se dejaría vencer y lucharía por su propia vida ahora que tenía una verdadera razón para vivir. Con sumo cuidado sirius puso un paño de agua tibia sobre el abdomen de remus comenzó a deslizarlo suavemente para limpiar la sangre y quitar algunos pedazos de vidrio incrustados en la pálida piel, limpio su cuello, su pecho su vientre, sus piernas. Se estremecía cuando el cuerpo de remus tiritaba y se contraía por el dolor que le causaba el roce de sus heridas. Tomo sus muñecas cuidadosamente con temor a dañarlo demasiado ya que esta zona era la mas delicada las limpio y tomo un frasco con una sustancia amarillenta que servia para calmar hemorragias unto un poco y las cubrió con una venda. Enjuago el paño y el agua se tiño de rojo, tomo otro paño limpio y lo paso por el rostro del licántropo y este abrió sus ojos por la sensación regalándole una linda sonrisa en su rostro demacrado, cansado y enfermo

-gracias…-le dijo sirius- gracias por no abandonarme

-sirius yo... – intento decir pero sirius lo callo

-shhh no hables ahora descansa- se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios suavemente

Comenzó a descender por su cuello y daba pequeños besos en las heridas que encontraba en el camino queriendo sanarlas con amor, liberar ese adorado cuerpo del dolor que cargaba. Remus suspiraba sintiendo el calido aliento del animago sobre su piel...debía de estar en el paraíso para que esto fuera cierto, tenia la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, pero el escozor de las heridas lo traían de vuelta a la tierra, ahí donde padfoot lo besaba con dedicación, cuidado y dulzura.

Sirius comenzó a ascender por su pecho, recorriendo con sus labios húmedos cada una de sus heridas y cicatrices hasta llegar a su cuello, Remus gimió bajito y con su mano vendada agarro el cabello de padfoot mientras este besaba su cuello con pasión. Cada vez deseaba mas ese cuerpo debajo de él quiera revivirlo con caricias y besos que se volvían cada vez más apasionados y los pequeños gemidos de moony lo excitaban cada vez más incitándolo a seguir. El castaño entreabrió sus ojos abriendo la boca para poder recuperar el aire perdido, no podía creer que fuera sirius el que estuviera atacando su cuello de esa manera.

-paddy...- gimió tirando del cabello del animago cuando este lo mordió.

-shhhhhh.- lo silencio Sirius posándose sobre el acariciando su rostro con lentitud.

-Sirius...-susurro el castaño captando la atención del mago-...esto es un sueño...no...No lo creo...dime que después de esto despertare entre tus brazos...que me dirás que lo que hice estuvo mal...pero ahora... déjame estar muerto...lejos...muy lejos de esta vida...dejame estar en este sueño-susurraba con lagrimas en los ojos, y la mirada perdida en los ojos azules del animago.-

Cerro sus ojos, y sirius lo abrazo con fuerza, fundiéndose en el cuerpo del mas pequeño...como dolía oírlo hablar así...lo amaba tanto y sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, era culpable de que su amor estuviera así, que cargo de conciencia mas asqueroso- pensó volviendo a mirar a remus que acariciaba su rostro con melancolía.

-Tu eres lo que siempre quise!-sollozo el castaño- todo, todo lo que siempre desee tener para ser feliz.

-déjame ayudarte...-pidio sirius conmovido-Déjame morir contigo si es lo que quieres pero no me dejes nunca- susurro el animago en su oído, besándolo-, déjame quedarme en tu corazón...te amo y necesito acá...con migo...necesito tu sonrisa para comenzar cada día...

-...esa es la manera que debió haber sido siempre...tu y yo juntos desde un principio-murmuro el castaño dolido e intentando incorporarse, quedo medio sentado y cogió una de las manos de sirius llevándosela a su pecho...donde su débil corazón aclamaba ser escuchado- mi corazón deja de latir solo por ti amor...solo por ti

-y yo vivo por ti – desesperado sirius cogiendo a remus entre sus brazos, quitando toda prenda que le estorbaba besando y amando cada trozo de piel descubierta, Remus debido a la intensidad con la que sirius estaba actuando lo imito, dejándose llevar, seria su primera ves, y seria con su único amor.

Cada contacto de los dos cuerpos desnudos los estremecía por completo anhelando cada vez mas, el ardor de las heridas de remus fueron remplazadas por la calidez de ese cuerpo junto al suyo que resplandecía en la oscuridad. Sirius lo hacia suyo con delicadeza con miedo a dañarlo pero con la intensidad de un amor que comenzaba para no acabar. Pronto todo en la habitación se oían gemidos ahogados, dolor mezclado con pasión y amor, ambos estaban cerca del cielo, el castaño lloraba, aunque en un principió fue de dolor, sus lagrimas lograron transformarse en lagrimas de alegría al sentirse de Sirius, al sentir que su corazón le pertenecía a esa persona que por tanto tiempo amo a escondidas.

Así terminaron agotados con sus rostros empapados de lágrimas y sudor pero con una tímida sonrisa dibujándose en los labios como una pequeña luz dentro de la gran oscuridad que los cubría

Te amo –murmuro sirius sobre los labios de su ahora novio y compañero para toda la vida.

Perdóname – dijo remus abrazándolo

No hay nada que perdonar todo acabo nunca mas te dejare, estaremos juntos para siempre- suspiro sirius mientras acomodaba a remus sobre su pecho, este se acuno y callo dormido luego de esa noche tan agitada y sin duda la mas significativa de su vida…


	11. in love and lonely

_Hola aquí estamos de vuelta de nuestra gira de estudios la pasamos muy bien (si si Muy bien) aquí les dejamos el capitulo 11 disculpen la demora este capitulo lo dedicamos a Merodeadora Blacky, Zaratustra, y __Helen Black Potter__ que siempre nos escriben reviews y nos apoyan a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias )_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Capitulo 11.-

El viento frío soplaba suavemente en sus rostros un poco ruborizados, débiles rayos de un sol cubierto de nubes grises se asomaba por la ventana. Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente con pesadez, pero su rostro se ilumino al sentir el suave aliento de la respiración de remus en su pecho, el chico se veía agotado y no era para menos en solo una noche su vida había cambiado para siempre…cuado creyó que todo estaba perdido y estuvo a un paso de acabar con todo, el único hombre al que amaba salvo su vida y su corazón de caer a ese abismo donde ahora hubiese estado reducido a nada.

Con mucho cuidado dejo el cuerpo dormido y aun malherido de remus, y se levanto, tenia que limpiar esas heridas aun abiertas y tenia que traerle algo de comer pues estaba muy débil…ahh y como olvidarlo hoy era navidad!. Se levanto se puso el pijama pues no pensaba vestirse aun la mañana estaba muy fría y era mejor quedarse descansando junto a su novio?...sonrió ante este pensamiento pues ese era el mejor regalo que pudiera esperar estar para siempre al lado de remus protegerlo, cuidarlo y sobretodo amarlo y entregarle todo. Bajo a la cocina y pidió a los elfos pastel de chocolate, leche, jugo, tostadas y todo lo que los elfos le ofrecían.

Mientras tanto un perezoso remus se removía en su cama, había tenido un sueño extraño, estaba a punto de caer, de morir de escapar de todo, sin embargo algo lo detuvo alguien le tendió la mano…y el corazón, lo ato a su lado para no dejarlo ir jamás, le demostró que valía la pena arriesgarse a vivir para amar…

-Sirius…murmuro bajo aun con los ojos cerrados al recordar todo lo que había vivido en ese "sueño" tan extraño…Abrió los ojos y…si, había sido un sueño…como siempre estaba completamente solo miro a su alrededor y todo era como siempre, las camas vacías, la habitación vacía, su corazón vació…se puso de pie y sintió como su cuerpo le dolía considerablemente, le resto importancia y se dirigió a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y observo con tristeza como del cielo gris caían pequeños copos de nieve que teñían de blanco el suelo allí abajo…era navidad…y sus amigos seguramente habrían ido a sus casas a estar con sus familias. El no podía darse ese "lujo" no podía poner en aprietos a su familia con esos "estupidos caprichos" después de todo ya debería estar a acostumbrado a la sombra de la soledad ocultándolo del mundo y de los que se hacían llamar "humanos"…

-feliz navidad remus…- se dijo a si mismo dejando que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, era imposible no sentirse así cuando recordaba el rostro de su amado tan lejano y tan clavado en su corazón a toda hora y en todo momento su recuerdo florecía en su memoria y dolía… dolía imaginárselo despertando en los brazos de otro que nunca lo amaría como el lo hacia

-"feliz" navidad…- volvió a susurrar con ironía mientras se secaba inútilmente las lagrimas que volvían a florecer…

Continuara…


	12. Dont close your heart

_Bien… estamos en víspera de navidad asi que .les dejamos el duodécimo capitulo, con un espíritu navideño que acompaña a la época…feliz navidad a todas/os y los mejores deseos para ustedes que nos leen…_

**Capitulo 12**

-Feliz navidad…Remus- una voz suave detrás de el, se giro y allí estaba Sirius con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y una bandeja en sus manos

-sirius tu…yo…que haces aquí?- pregunto ansioso el licántropo pero antes de obtener respuesta sintió los labios de sirius en los suyos y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, cuando termino ese corto beso ,que a remus le pareció un eternidad ya que le hizo revivir todos los momentos de aquel "supuesto sueño" el cual había sido real, se sonrojo violentamente y sus lagrimas caían mas aprisa por sus mejillas, lloraba de alegría y de tristeza a la vez

-Feliz navidad…amor…- le susurro sirius al oído mientras con su mano acariciaba su mejilla intentando limpiar las lagrimas, luego lo estrecho fuerte entre sus brazos

-Que-que paso? Es verdad? No fue un sueño?- pregunto confuso remus, sirius tomo con mucho cuidado una de sus muñecas vendadas y se la mostró

- no, no fue un sueño fue real remus…-dijo sirius y al ver como la cara de remus se entristecía lo volvió a abrazar

-yo, yo te iba a dejar solo paddy…yo me iba a ir y te iba a hacer sufrir- hablaba ente sollozos sobre el hombro de sirius

-ya paso amor…ambos sufrimos pero también me regalaste la mejor noche de mi vida y solo vamos a recordar eso. Lo importante es que ahora estamos los dos juntos y nada nos separara eres mi mejor regalo de navidad- le dijo sirius suavemente al oído separándose un poco para ver su rostro que entre las lagrimas resplandecía una linda sonrisa eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

- ahora ven a desayunar que no has comido nada en tanto tiempo- dicho esto sirius lo arrastro a la cama donde había dejado la bandeja con el desayuno para dos, obligo a remus a acostarse y a taparse de nuevo mientras le acercaba el desayuno

-sirius por que haces esto yo no lo merezco- dijo un remus ya mucho mas calmado y asumiendo que su "sueño" era una realidad

-sabes…eso no lo permitiré mas, no quiero que te sientas inferior a nadie ni que te menosprecies de esa manera te mereces esto y mucho, mas eres el ser mas hermoso que existe y por eso te amo - dijo sirius con un tono tan dulce para ser un regaño, mientras cortaba el pastel de chocolate y se disponía a dárselo en la boca a su moony, quien ahora sonreía al oírlo hablar así

-...aunque mi autoestima este baja, aun creo en mi capacidad para comer solo- dijo remus poniendo cara de prefecto

-ahh sí? Pues ahora eso no me importa por que te consentiré en todo lo que este a mi alcance…para algo eres mi novio no?- susurro padfoot divertido mientras remus tragaba el pedazo de pastel y se sonrojaba violentamente al oír lo ultimo, y sirius no resistió la tentación de lanzarse a esos labios endulzados por el chocolate. Lo beso apasionadamente luego se separo y continúo alimentando a su "novio"…

-ahora curaremos esas heridas para que no se infecten si?- remus asintió y sirius se dirigió al baño a buscar lo que necesitaba

Cuando volvió sintió un escalofrió al ver que remus se había quitado el pijama y estaba desnudo para ver sus heridas, miraba con horror lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo y no podía creer que sirius le hubiera hecho el amor cuando el se sentía horrible y le daba asco su propio cuerpo. Cuando las lagrimas amenazaban por cubrir de nuevo ese hermoso rostro sirius se dirigió a el lo tomo suavemente y lo recostó de nuevo, sin decir nada pues no hacia falta, lo comprendía perfectamente, y lo único que quería era sanarlo y ayudarle a sacarle ese dolor que lo atravesaba.

Comenzó a limpiar y a curar los cortes aun abiertos con todo el cuidado que podía, de vez en cuando lo besaba para que el llanto silencioso de remus cesara. Un a vez limpias las heridas comenzó a besar el cuerpo que tenia debajo con adoración, se vio envuelto en ese aroma que lo hacia perder la razón lentamente y que despertaba un profundo deseo en su interior que nunca nadie había logrado despertar, los pequeños gemidos de remus lo invitaban a continuar ahora se oía claramente la pasión de cada uno ya que la noche anterior estuvo presa del temor y el miedo pero ahora estaban dispuestos y seguros para entregarse por enteros ambos con las mismas ganas de amar hasta la muerte si era necesario pues no cabía en una vida todo el sentimiento tan puro que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando los envolvió el éxtasis y sentían que tocaban el cielo cayeron entre sus propios brazos fundiéndose en tiernos besos que endulzaban la amarga vida que les había tocado vivir , y en sus rostros húmedos aparecían sonrisas que hacían olvidar las tormentas vividas y solo ansiaban un futuro juntos ajeno al dolor que la realidad les tenia preparado.

El licántropo abrió los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, lo había vuelto a hacer, y esta ves había sido consiente de cada una de las sensaciones, se removió entre los brazos de sirius para mirarlo con sus ojos dorados cargados de felicidad. Sirius tenia sus ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su respiración, y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, pero distinguió la frase..."mejor navidad de mi vida"... fue entonces cuando recordó.

-Paddy, Los regalos!-se bajo de la cama olvidándose de los cortes y del hermoso momento que había vivido dejando a su padfoot solo en le colchón, cogió su pijama y se lo puso rápidamente para lanzarse sobre la cama de prongs donde se encontraban los regalos. Sirius resoplo riendo, remus podía ser muy divertido cuando quería.-

-Espero que Peter me halla enviado los chocolates que prepara su abuelita!.

El animago se levanto poniéndose el pantalón del pijama y acercándose a la cama, se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a revisar los regalos. Tenia muchas ganas de que moony abriera el suyo, cogió una cajita cuadrada que iba dedicada a su persona, y leyó la tarjeta que decía: "De prongs, para el pulgoso de Sirius", gruño y abrió la cajita ante la mirada expectante de su novio.

-maldito bambi...-maldijo sacando del interior de la caja un collar de perro para pulgas- Ni siquiera me ha comprado otro regalo!-exclamo poniendo carita de perro abandonado, Remus río y abrió el suyo, era un libro sobre los nuevos métodos que se estaban creando para manejar la licantropía, sonrió y vio que sirius lo imitaba, así fueron abriendo cada uno sus regalos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-este...es mi regalo-indico padfoot poniéndose de pie y extendiendo a remus una cajita forrada con papel de regalo azul marino. Moony la recibió emocionado, desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un estuche negro, miro a sirius a los ojos y luego lo abrió.-

Dentro había una cadena de...¿plata, miro a Sirius con pena¿se habría olvidado de que el no podía tener contacto con la plata, Sirius lo miro extrañado ante tal mirada , remus volvió a ver la cadena y observo que el colgante era una luna acompañada por una estrella...la estrella del can mayor, sonrió ante esto con un poco más de animo.

-gracias...-susurro mirando la cadena anhelando poder tocarla y ponérsela.

-por qué no te la pruebas?- le pregunto sirius nervioso

-me gustaría...pero es de plata- suspiro el castaño, Sirius entonces comprendió, como podía haber olvidad aquel estúpido detalle.

-OHHHHH...lo siento me olvide decirte...no es plata...es oro blanco, sabia que no puedes tocar la plata por eso pedí oro blanco, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, que jamás te dejare...seré tu eterno compañero...tu estrella.

Remus sonrió emocionado y beso a padfoot con delicadeza para luego sacar la cadena y tocarla, soñando que esta era de plata y el no era un licántropo, soñando que podía tocar ese metal, padfoot se acerco y se la coloco en el cuello con ternura, después de eso remus lo miro avergonzado, se sonrojo completo.

-que paso?

-sirius yo...ohhhh que verguenza- dijo el licántropo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-por que?...a que te refieres?

-no debiste comprarme algo tan costoso...no!...no cuando yo no puedo compensarlo...-se disculpo el castaño sintiéndose mal.

-NO, no quiero que pienses que me importa mas el lujo que cualquier otra cosa...con solo tenerte a mi lado me basta para ser feliz Remus...ese es tu mejor regalo.

El castaño sonrió dejando que el rubor bajara un poco en tonalidad, se acerco a la cama y cogio un paquetito color marrón y se lo entrego a sirius bajando la vista y diciendo: -lamento si es muy común, pero jamás pensé que serias mi novio para esta fecha...además que tenia que comprarle regalos a los demás chicos...

No te preocupes cariño, todo lo que venga de ti para mi es suficiente.- abrió el regalo y se encontró con una pluma nueva de halcón, era hermosa, sirius sonrió y desordeno el cabello de su novio.

-Te gusto?-pregunto tímido el licántropo.

-Me fascinó-rió el animago, miro la nieve caer y se le ocurrió llevar a moony a dar un paseo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en esa habitación- ¿que te parece si nos vamos a caminar por los terrenos?

Remus dudo por unos segundos, no se sentía muy bien, después de todo, las heridas aun escocían y sus músculos estaban doloridos, pero sirius al notar la rotunda negativa se adelanto.

-no acepto un no como respuesta,...tienes que tomar aire fresco, iremos despacio ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo.

Después de ordenar la habitación, ( a muy pesar de sirius que era un flojo) bajaron a los terrenos, habían muy pocos alumnos en el lugar así que de ves en cuando podían besarse en los pasillos del castillo, cuando salieron del castillo los copos de nieve cayeron sobre ellos lentamente, el reflejo del sol en la nieve obligo a remus a cerrar sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo encerrado había olvidado la claridad del día, sirius lo jalo para que se dirigieran a orillas del lago donde se sentaron a contemplar el lago congelado y a los alumnos que jugaban sobre el hielo.

-Paddy...

-dime...

-por que demoraste tanto?

-demorarme?-repitió el animago mirando a su chico

-por que no me dijiste antes que me ambas?-se explico el castaño

-por que tenia miedo de perderte, de perder tu amistad, tu apoyo, si me rechazabas? Como te podría volver a mirar a la cara?

-mm… bueno pero que el gran sirius black no es el conquistador de conquistadores?- pregunto moony divertido

-tu no eras una simple conquista, tu eres…mi primer…amor- dijo padfoot sonrojándose levemente, el joven a su lado sonrió satisfecho y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

Remus se acomodo dentro del abrazo lentamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del animago con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Sirius lo ayudo con su propósito sujetándolo por los hombros para ,luego fijar su mirada angustiada en su novio.

-duele?-el castaño lo miro sin comprender.- las heridas...te duelen demasiado?...quieres que regresemos?

-no!...en absoluto padfoot estoy bien...- se sonrojo ante la mirada de reproche de sirius..- bueno...no tan bien, pero puedo soportarlo.

-no quieres que te haga unos cariñitos para quitar el dolor?- pregunto pícaramente sirius acercando su rostro haciendo rozar sus narices para frotarla contra la de remus, el licántropo rió enamorado y lo volvió a besar.

En las orillas del lago un joven rubio se levantaba del hielo para mirar bien la silueta dibujada en contraste con la blanca nieve de invierno, ahí abrazado a otro chico estaba el que se hacia llamar su novio, se acerco rápidamente, pasando a llevar a algunos chicos que jugaban a tirarse bolitas de nieve, empujándolos enviándolos al suelo, muchos lo quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Billy llego hasta donde sirius y remus conversaban acarameladamente, haciendo caso omiso al patente frió y al hostil viento que insistía en congelar los terrenos de hogwarts.

-que se supone que es esto black!-grito de pronto una vos que hizo volverse a los jóvenes leones que estaban sentados en el suelo

-billy!...hola-sonrió nervioso el animago.- ...tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo levantándose, Remus se quedo en su lugar, demasiado adolorido ,demasiado incomodo. Desvió la mirada, no quería ser participe de esa disputa.

-veo que seguiste mis consejos...-dijo con voz venenosa- No me había equivocado contigo Lupin.- escupió con odio mirando al castaño, Remus alzo la mirada avergonzado pero encarando al Huffelpuf.

-Por favor Billy no empieces, déjanos tranquilos, lo nuestro se acabo tal cual como empezó...ya no mas...yo no te quiero.

-Descarado!- grito rojo como tomate el chico empujando a sirius quien cayo de espaldas sobre la nieve.

-Paddy!- Remus corrió a ayudar a sirius pero el otro chico lo cogió de una de sus muñecas heridas haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. -ahhhhhhhh

-valla...si eres un debilucho...así pretendes defender a tu "paddy"-se burlo apretando mas su agarre .De los ojos del castaños saltaron pequeñas lágrimas.

-suéltalo!-bramo sirius

-vaya…no eras así de delicado con migo amor- dijo billy soltando bruscamente a remus y dirigiéndose donde estaba sirius

- es mas creo que te gustaba mas la acción…o ya olvidaste nuestras noches revolcándonos en las aulas vacías?- pregunto con ironía intentando que remus escuchara claramente lo que hablaba, sirius estaba incomodo que hacia? Sabia que le estaba haciendo daño a remus, mientras billy seguía hablando

- bonito regalo que recibiste de navidad lupin…la lastima de Black JA JA- soltó con odio nuevamente al ver como a remus se le caían las lagrimas del dolor de escucharlo y del dolor que le causo en su herida en la muñeca, sirius no lo aguanto mas y se paro rápidamente tomo a billy por un brazo y lo zamarreo hasta que el otro se soltó hábilmente

- que pasa siri? Quieres hacerte el muy santo frente la mosca muerta de lupin? O es que quieres cambiar la imagen del gran puto que eres solo por que a tu niño le duele?- puso cara de compasión al mirar como remus estaba en el suelo mirando el piso sirius estaba con la boca abierta por la audacia del joven que seguía hablando

-pues para que sepas Lupin, el esta contigo solo por lastima por que solo mírate jajaja hasta a mi me has dado pena- dijo acercando su rostro a remus para asegurarse que lo oyera

-sabes una cosa te voy a contar un secreto...a voces; pero no creo que aun lo sepas- se acerco a su oído y susurro

-ese perro, es un puto muy caliente, aunque no creo que con esos trapos viejos que llevas y ese cuerpo de niñita desnutrida puedas ayudarlo mucho- dijo entre dientes con una carcajada llena de rencor, remus estaba destrozado alzo sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas y el odio, se paro tan rápido que el dolor de las heridas ni se sintió, el lobo lo estaba dominando y eso le dio la fuerza que le faltaba para poner en su lugar al idiota que tenia en frente, y de un solo puñetazo en el rostro lo mando directo al suelo donde se estrello con la nieve. Billy se paro rápidamente entre ofendido y furioso pero justo cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre remus para cobrar venganza sirius lo detuvo con otro puñetazo más fuerte que el anterior. Lo acompaño hasta el suelo y lo sujeto de la túnica

-yo lo amo entiendes? Y a la otra que te atrevas a molestarlo yo te descuartizo maldito idiota- gruño sirius amenazante cerca de su rostro, muchos alumnos que jugaban o paseaban cerca se acercaron alarmados y curiosos al ver la pelea

- no te quiero cerca, lo nuestro se acabo y jamás se repetirá, fuiste solo un error mas de los tanto con los que cargo pero se acabo por que desde este momento Remus Lupin es mi novio y quien se atreva a tocarle un pelo pagara caro - alzo su vista para mirar al publico presente en señal de advertencia, remus lo miro sorprendido y ruborizado. Billy se paro rápidamente asustado y se fue corriendo del lugar, los demás murmuraban cosas mientras también se alejaban y sirius se dirigió donde remus que estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo llorando sin parar. Lo único que sirius pudo hacer fue a abrazarlo con fuerza .

-es que acaso el pasado no nos va a dejar en paz?-sollozó el licántropo sujetando su muñeca, Sirius lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente aspirando el aroma de ese cuerpo, las peleas y malas palabras no permitirían que moony se recuperara, tendría que evitar cualquier insulto y mofa proveniente de Brandom o de algún estúpido slytherin aburrido.

-ahora entiendes por que quería olvidarme de esta vida...ese chico...no lo soporto...te juro, si me vuelva a tocar...a ti o a mi yo...

-shhhh...-lo callo el animago poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-a partir de hoy comenzaremos de cero...olvídate de el y del resto del mundo,..Acá solo existimos tu y yo- dijo acariciando su rostro con cariño, remus asintió secándose las lagrimas.

-volvamos la sala común, creo que se me ha roto el vendaje...

FELICES FIESTAS!


	13. capitulo 13

_Hola Feliz año nuevo a todas las que nos dejan sus reviews que siempre se agradecen mucho. Este es un capitulo de transición que viene a dar pequeñas señales de lo que es un nuevo tema que es el mas importante de la historia quizás no se exprese muy bien el tema en si pero luego se aclarara…_

_Zaratustra: Holis gracias por tus continuos comentarios lamento el atraso del capitulo este no es tan largo como el anterior pero algo es algo )_

_Siesta: Hola…los títulos de las canciones siempre tienen algo que ver con las escenas podrías leer nuestro fic y escuchar la canción correspondiente es una sugerencia ) gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo!..._

_Merodeadora Blacky: Tocaya! Si si te aseguro que estos dos están indiscutiblemente juntos es que son hechos el uno para el otro y no los vamos a separar…aun…así que se vienen mas escenas "empalagosamente románticas" esperamos que las lean se agradecen siempre tus reviews!…_

_Azariel: gracias por tu comentario y si no es muy agradable ver sufrir a los personajes que uno quiere pero es una manía nuestra escribir sobre el dolor y cosas cargadas de angustia que le vamos a hacer espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews gracias…_

_Helen Black Potter: hola helen me alegro que te halla gustado el cap la verdad nosotras tambien estabamos esperando para darle la paliza a billy pero no te creeas que esto llega aquí no, lamentablemente este personaje aun no acaba y si ahora lo odias créeme pronto lo odiaras mucho mas…gracias por tu review…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 13.-

Las navidades pasaron sin mayor incidente después de aquel encuentro con billy, al parecer las amenazas habían surtido efecto y solo el chico de cabellos grasos, Severus Snape se atrevía a dirigir una mirada de profundo asco a Remus, pero eso era lo de menos, para cuando volvió james los chicos le contaron sobre su relación, James los había felicitado y les confeso que el había estado sospechando de los sentimientos de sirius hacia bastante tiempo, pero que había considerado mas prudente que fuera el mismísimo sirius quien se lo dijera a moony. A pesar de haberle contado que eran pareja, jamás le dijeron sobre el intento de suicidio de remus, el había preferido mantenerlo en secreto.

Después de estar todos juntos nuevamente, los chicos jamás creyeron ser tan felices, todo era perfecto, salvo algunas veces en que moony y billy tenían pequeñas riñas, que gracias a la intervención de quien estuviera presente, ya fuera lily descontando puntos, James alentando a remus para que le partiera la cara al huffelpuf o al mismísimo sirius que se llevaba a rastras a remus para que dejara de discutir...todo se mantenía en una paz incluso escalofriante, que después de tantas lagrimas derramadas y oscuros sentimientos de desesperanza parecía aterrador...demasiado hermoso para ser cierto...

Sirius tosía con dificultad, parecía ahogado, james estaba acompañándolo aquel día, ya que Remus estaba pagando una detención que injustamente había recaído en él por culpa de billy, se acerco a su amigo que no paraba de toser y estaba encorvado sobre su propio cuerpo.

-ey!...estas bien?- james se acerco enderezando a su compañero.

-s-si...-respondió flojamente el animago echándose sobre su cama.

- Padfoot, tu nuca te enfermas, y durante el ultimo mes he contado ya mas de tres resfriados...no deberías visitar a madame Pomfrey?'

-ayyy!...prongs pero que te pasa...esa pelirroja te ha lavado el cerebro...¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por todo?- gruño sirius mirándolo con nostalgia.

-no digas estupideces solo digo que no es normal que te enfermes tan seguido, pero bueno allá tu si no quieres hacerme caso...espero que te atragantes con los mocos...

-OYE...ASQUEROSO

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un recuperado castaño que venia limpiándose las mandos con una toalla, detrás de él venia peter corriendo, remus de mal humor saludo a su amigo y a su novio y sin decir palabra se encerró tras los doseles de su cama, prongs miro a wormtail que venia colorado por la persecución y haciendo unas muecas silenciosas dio a entender que remus estaba mas que enfadado, la luna llena se estaba aproximando y el animo del licántropo no era el mejor.

-¿que ha pasado?- susurro james acercándose a peter.

-le han hecho lavar los inodoros del tercer piso sin magia...-comento el mas gordo aguantando una sonrisa burlona al ver que sirius también ponía atención a sus palabras.

-ya ...pero por que ese genio...esta peor que cuando lo dejamos.

-Billy se ha ido a meter a su castigo para burlarse de el, parece que contó alguna de sus intimidades con sirius...

De pronto un rostro furioso salio de entre las cortinas dejando ver una mirada ardiendo en llamas de furia , james y peter retrocedieron atemorizados mientras sirius sonreía inocentemente, Remus suspiro agotado.

-miren...si quieren hablar de mi háganlo donde no pueda oírlos...recuerden que curiosamente tengo muy buenos sentidos...

-lo sentimos moony...-sirius se acerco estornudando, pero el castaño hizo un desprecio y volvió a encerrarse en sus doseles, peter y james ahogaron una risa.

-oye!...no te enojes conmigo...yo no tengo la culpa- oyó un gruñido del otro lado y guardo silencio.

-será mejor que los dejemos solos- lo aconsejo prongs saliendo de la habitación seguido de peter, el pelinegro corrió los doseles y se sentó a observar a su novio.

-que fue lo que te dijo ahora?

-cosas...-

-que cosas...?

-quieres que te las repita?- exclamo molesto remus dándose vuelta para no mirarlo.

-,ok, ok esto no esta dejando que nos llevemos bien...

-sirius...

-dime moony...

El castaño se volteo y lo miro con inocencia, el animago contuvo el estornudo que venia a atacarlo en ese momento.

-la próxima ves que ese estupido me moleste...puedo darle su merecido?

-moony por favor eso no te viene...

-por favor?-rogó con desesperación, el animago se derritió ante esos ojos dorados que ahora reflejaban sed de venganza y lo hacían ver realmente atractivo.

-esta bien...pero no lo muerdas...no te quiero en azkaban tan joven- le dijo riendo para luego abrazarlo y estornudar.

-ohh paddy enfermo otra ves, por que no vas a enfermería?

-no, tu no...james ya me ha dado la lata...

-pero es que no es normal

-y como tu?...la mayoría del tiempo pasas enfermo

-lo mió es distinto...recuerda que mi condición me hace estar propenso a las enfermedades los días posteriores a la luna llena..

-ya, ya ...iré...-resolvió sirius acomodándose a un lado del castaño.- pero no ahora ni hoy día...por que prefiero que otra persona me cuide esta noche- dijo sirius picadamente mirando a remus que abandono se inmediato la idea de dormirse y lo miro divertido

-quieres que sea tu enfermero esta noche?

-sip- dijo sirius mientras se lanzaba a los labios de remus

Y luego de una larga sección de besos carisias y gemidos cayeron rendidos...


	14. beyond redemption

_Holaaaaaa!...muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia...de verdad , se agradece un millon, por eso hoy recompensamos con un nuevo capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews ..._

_Que lo Disfruten ..._

**Capitulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente sirius black había despertado antes de lo normal pues un fuerte malestar en su cuerpo lo acechaba e interrumpía su descanso, le dolía la cabeza y los músculos la gripe había empeorado Moony dormía profundamente a su lado le encantaba verlo dormir se veía tan inocente, tan dulce, le encantaba saber que era dueño de ese ser maravilloso que se removía inconciente mente y se acurrucaba a su lado, pero el estaba enfermo y no quiera contagiarlo así que con cuidado lo aparto y se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se vestiría e iría a la enfermería se quiera mejorar de una vez por todas.

Bajo despacio a la sala común no había nadie en pie aun era demasiado temprano estaba recién amaneciendo, salio por el retrato y se puso en camino a la enfermería. Tocó la puerta y Madame Pomfrey abrió envuelta en una bata rosada y con muchos rulos en su cabeza, Sirius tubo que tragarse su sonrisa burlona al ver como la enfermera lo miraba con interrogación

-tan temprano sr. Black que hizo ahora- dijo mientras abría paso para que sirius entrara

-ahhh? yo nada solo que me siento mal…creo que es un resfrió que llevo desde hace algunos días

-tu resfriado? Veamos acuéstate- dijo madame pomfrey, sirius la miro desconfiado y luego hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Le reviso las fosas nasales el pecho y la garganta y afirmo que era un simple resfrió que iba empeorando

- que extraño debe haber un virus en el aire ciertos jovencitos también han llegado con el mismo problema, ahora tendrás que beber esta poción en la mañana y en la noche, te daré un permiso para que faltes a clases en la mañana y nada de vida agitada- dijo lo ultimo con cierto tono de ironía en la voz, sirius comprendió y gruño interiormente, recibió la poción y salio de ahí cabizbajo y con mucho sueño.

Caminó a la torre de gryffindor mirando el suelo, cuando de repente se abré una puerta de unas aulas vacías y sale Billy brandom riendo como idiota de la mano de un chico de sexto de la casa de ravenclaw al verlo sonrió y le dijo algo al chico que lo acompañaba y este se fue.

-que pasó black? Que haces solo a esta hora? Buscando entretención por otros lados?- dijo burlón acercándose a sirius que caminaba mas aprisa

-ahhh ya se ,seguro que el idiota de remus no te quiso ayudar anoche- por fin lo había alcanzado y se puso delante de sirius que gruñía y lo apartaba.

-oye no me evites si lo dejas a el yo podría estar contigo de nuevo

-Cállate!- le grito sirius sin poder evitar que su voz sonara ronca y enferma

-Ahhh amor estas enfermito… yo también lo estuve pero ya estoy mejor quieres que te cuide?- seguía hablando mientras sirius de un empujón lo dejo sentado en el suelo billy lo miro ofendido y con ira.

-No te conviene tratarme así black te vas a arrepentir- susurro al ultimo desde el suelo cuando sirius se perdía por el pasillo

Remus abrió sus bellos ojos dorados y se sintió solo ¿donde estaba sirius? Generalmente era el que despertaba al animago (con besitos cariñitos abracitos y todo lo que imaginen) se extraño que le pasara? Pero su respuesta llego cuando un sirius muy pálido abrió la puerta del dormitorio

-padfoot que paso? donde estabas?- pregunto moony desde la cama

-ahhh es que fui a la enfermería me sentía mal y fui a buscar medicina para este maldito resfriado

t-ienes mala cara ven a acostarte- le hizo un hueco en la cama para que sirius fuera, este sonrío

-no mi niño no te quiero contagiar mejor será que regrese a mi cama hasta que me mejore, tengo que tomar esta medicina- le mostró el medicamento con un puchero en los labios, y remus también respondió con una carita de enternecedora tristeza lo que a sirius se le antojo encantador y si no hubiese estado enfermo lo hubiese comido a besos pero no, lo hacia por su bien

-ahora dormiré un poco, mientras mas rápido me mejore mas rápido te tengo en mis brazos - dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire y se ponía de nuevo el pijama para meterse a la cama, remus respondió el gesto con la misma "carita de pena"

-tanto drama!- soltó james mas despeinado que nunca cogiendo sus gafas- ni que se murieran por estar un día sin tocarse

-es que yo me muero- dijo sirius desde su cama

-yo también- afirmo remus mirándolo como si estuviera a 10 kilómetros de distancia y sonrojándose ligeramente

-ahhhhh par de sobones mejor me voy a duchar

-no! Yo primero- grito remus parándose rápidamente de su cama

-no! Demonios! Lobo malo – gruño james que no alcanzo ni a pararse de la cama cuando remus ya había entrado

-lo siento!- grito remus desde adentro. Sirius miraba la puerta entre divertido y embobado

-hey! Y tu como te sientes? - pregunto al ver como sirius miraba la puerta del baño aun

-me siento mal, pero ya me dieron medicina espero mejorarme pronto… ya quiero besar a mi lobito- james rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió.

-Tranquilo...que no se te va a escapar.-dijo james acercándose a sirius y sentándose en el borde de su cama.- oye...tengo que contarte algo.

-¿que?-pregunto sirius con curiosidad y temor, el rostro de Prongs estaba serio, y eso era realmente alarmante.

-Estoy...yo...yo estoy pensando en...-dijo el animago de gafas nervioso poniendo de igual estado a padfoot quien comenzó a inquietarse.

-tu que!- presiono.

-Yo...yo esto...- (15minutos después)-estoy pensando en...

-LISTO- remus salio del baño arreglado y bañado, los dos animagos lo miraron...Remus los observo¿por que estaban serios, quizás había interrumpido algo. Avanzo rápidamente por la habitación y haciendo un gesto de mano se despidió de sus amigos.

-que me estabas diciendo?- pregunto padfoot pero prongs miraba la puerta del baño y pronto recordó que tenia que prepararse para ir a clase.

-después te cuento..-dijo corriendo y encerrándose en el baño.

-ahh ese ciervo...cada ves esta mas loco.

Durante el desayuno prongs intentó conversar con moony, al igual que había intentado con padfoot pero con mayores avances, ves que lo encontraba solo y se le acercaba, iba agregando una nueva frase a su oración, durante la hora de historia de la magia, moony se sentó en el ultimo banco a un lado de prongs, en ese instante, James se le acerco por sexta ves.

-moony...yo...yo estoy pensando en...

-vamos prongs yo se que tu puedes!-le animo remus desesperado, ya se estaba cansando de tener que jugar a las adivinanzas

-...ahhh es que me da vergüenza decirlo- el chico se revolvió el cabello desesperado.

- a ver...-dijo remus tomando aire siendo imitado por prongs- TU...estas PENSANDO... en...-dijo lentamente animando a su amigo.

-estoy pensando en...en...OH MERLIN ESTO ES COMPLICADO!

-SEÑORITO POTTER seria usted tan amable de no interrumpir mi clase!-lo reprendió el fantasma aburrido de Mr. Bins. James asintió mirando a Lily que lo regañaba en voz baja mientras remus se daba cabezazos contra la mesa.

-remus...

-que james?-dijo el licántropo levantando su rostro con una sonrisa medio torcida y diabólica que intentaba ser comprensiva.

-yo...necesito decirles algo a ti a y a padfoot

-... esta bien prongs.-

Esa noche en la sala común de gryffindore tres de los chicos, pertenecientes a los merodeadores contemplaban el tranquilo vaivén de las llamas, los tres estaban en silencio, uno arropado con mantas, el segundo, con una expresión cansada en el rostro y el tercero con su cabello revuelto y sus gafas mal puestas, habían estado esperando quedar solos para oír lo que James les quería decir.

-chicos yo...-remus lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y padfoot tosió fuertemente,-supongo que ya saben que estuve pensando- dijo sonriendo el de gafas, sus amigos asintieron lentamente- estuve pensando que para la graduacióno incluso antes...le pedirle a Lily que...

-mierda prongs quieres ser mas elocuente y hablar de una ves!- se quejo sirius afiebrado, remus se acerco preocupado, pero sirius lo aparto-..no lobito te vas a contagiar...-le susurro

-¡no es tan fácil decirle a tus mejores amigos que le vas a pedir matrimonio a la mujer que amas!...merlín padfoot que eres pesado!...y yo que quería sorprenderlos.

Remus al oír las palabras de prongs comenzó a examinar el rostro de su amigo para encontrar algún indicio de que lo que había dicho era mentira, que estaba bromeando...James no era de esos que hacia planes serios con su vida, Sirius por su parte tenia un tic nervioso en su ceja y miraba a prongs sin saber como reaccionar, James mientras tanto esperaba que sus amigos reaccionaran, después de unos cinco minutos de absoluto silencio, sus dos amigos saltaron de sus asientos emocionados y se lanzaron sobre el saltando y gritando.

-maldito...por que te vas a condenar tan pronto- dijo sirius abrazando a su hermano con fuerza, no podía creer que su querido amigo fuera a sentar cabeza tan joven, su compañero de travesuras- por que?

-por que la amo imbécil, por que mas será!...-rió prongs- quería saber si ustedes me apoyaban en mi decisión

-por supuesto que si...te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y el amor de lily para que acepte- dijo Remus colgando del cuello de James.

-gracias chicos...estaba nervioso por decirles...ustedes son mi conciencia y si están de acuerdo...creo que estoy mas seguro que antes

-valla conciencia tienes- se burlo padfoot mientras reían felices.

Estaba claro, ya no eran los niños pequeños y despreocupados del futuro, ya no reirían de las mismas bromas que hacían hace unos años, ya no miraban la vida con ese toque soñador y revolucionario...quizás algo les quedaba pero la verdad era que en tiempos oscuros nada era seguro, la gente estaba deseando ser feliz y estar segura antes de que el tiempo se acabara...

Ahora estaban a pasos de ser adultos independientes, de depender absolutamente de sus dones y de su suerte, cada uno tendría que aprender a defenderse del frió mundo en el que estaban destinados a vivir, las risas de niños y los sonrojos de adolescentes enamorados pronto pasarían a la historia, y muestra de eso era que el gran James Potter se casaría con Lily Evans si esta aceptaba.

Después de aquella dichosa sorpresa los merodeadores se fueron a la cama alegres, Prongs tenia que pensar en como decirle lo que estaba deseando a su novia de una manera romántica y persuasiva en donde la pelirroja no viera manera de negársele, así el líder de los merodeadores cerro los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y la tranquilidad de tener el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos.


	15. again

_Acá un nuevo capitulo..si es que no actualizamos es por que estamos de vacaciones y no hemos podido escribir mucho...pero mientras les dejamos al menos algo..._

**Capitulo 15 **

-VAMOS SIRIUS...NO ME DIGAS QUE TE TRAGO EL WATER...

-por que no lo dejas tranquilo prongs...tal ves se sienta mal...-lo reto moony preocupado mientras se ponía su chaqueta de jeans (recordemos la moda en los 70), ese día había excursión a hogsmade y habían quedado de ir todos juntos para hacer un agradable y divertido día de campo.

-ya ya...listo ciervo impaciente...

-por que tardabas tanto...-le pregunto su novio

-me sentía malito de la guatita- dijo padfoot con un puchero y lanzándose a la cama aun en pijama y tapándose con las sabanas.

-ohhh no paddy...tu iras con nosotros a hogsmade...lo prometiste-reclamo moony intentando destapar al chico.

-si mi lobito ...Pero es que estoy medio malito todavía me duele el estomago...-respondió agarrándose firme de las mantas

-pero es nuestro ultimo año!...no podemos perdernos esta excursión...-remus se sentó a un lado del pelinegro y lo miro con ternura.- que me dices enfermito?Vamos?

Sirius no pudo negarse a ese rostro angelical que le pedía que fuera con él, al final decidió levantarse no sin antes inclinarse un poco para capturar los labios del licántropo en un tierno beso.

-por merlín perros babosos se quieren apurar que lily debe estar esperándonos abajo- James salía del baño arreglado y perfumado mientras cogia su bolso que había preparado para el día de campo- muy bien...vamos peter bajemos mientras padfoot se viste...vienes moony?

-si..-nos vemos abajo perrito...

Después de esperar a Sirius unos minutos el grupo se dirigió al pueblo de hogsmade para poder comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla y con algo de suerte se podían conseguir un poco de hidromiel,(con ayuda de algún conocido y las turbiedades de prongs y padfoot), después de haberse abastecido cambiaron el rumbo dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo donde se veía un arroyo de aguas cristalinas, james corrió por la orilla y cruzo un tronco caído con agilidad para dejar los bolsos y devolverse para ayudar a su querida lily cruzar el arroyo.

Así lo imitaron moony y padfoot, y finalmente peter el cual llevaba la carga mas pesada y grande...cruzando con torpeza se reunió con el resto y comenzaron a desempacar.

Lily extendió un lindo mantel cuadrille en frente de ellos y saco de dentro de la canasta que llevaba muchas fuentes con comida, james la miro embelesado mientras peter se lanzaba al suelo agotado.

-lo has hecho tu sola!-exclamo emocionado wormtail con el rostro iluminado viendo la cantidad increíble de comida que traía lily.

-si...estuve todo el día en las cocinas...como será que incluso me retrase en la entrega del ensayo de astronomía- respondió la colorina con una sonrisa al regordete.

-wow lily ...que bonito de tu parte- la alabo prongs sentándose a un lado de su novia asombrado, lily sonrió enamorada-...dejar de hacer una tarea por nosotros...

-james!...-lo reto la prefecta riendo

-bueno y que haremos primero mi gente...darnos un baño o almorzar?

-almorzar por su puesto!-propuso peter

-no!...vamos a bañarnos!-propuso padfoot quitándose el poleron

-eh eh eh eh...-lo detuvo remus jalando el poleron hacia abajo- tu no puedes...estas enfermo recuerdas?

-no!...estoy mal del estomago...pero el resfrió paso

-seguro?-pregunto el licántropo indeciso

-aha...no te preocupes...que tal prongs? Carrera de nado-añadio padfoot entusiasmado.

-morderás agua! (uu... sin comentarios)-rió james quitándose su chaleco...y que tal ustedes dos par de flojos aburridos

Moony y wormatail se miraron desganados, pero no tuvieron opción de negarse por que por el rostro de sus amigos sabian que los arrojarían a la fuerza si se negaban...cuando padfoot se acerco a moony para llevarlo al agua remus lo detuvo.

-no mi querido amigo-dijo con sorna-tu no puedes hacer fuerza...recuerda que estas malito de la guatita(o estomagó o foso o basurero como sea que se diga en otros lugares)...no querrás sufrir un accidente- dijo riendo

Ahora sirius tenía sus mejillas encendidas y se giro para ocultar su vergüenza, prongs reía despreocupado mientras se lanzaba al agua seguido de wormtail. Por supuesto que no quería pasar ningún tipo de accidente sonoro así que permitió que moony se metiera al agua por su propia cuenta mientras el hacia lo mismo.

Luego de una extensa sección de baño, al parecer sirius dejo su dolor a un lado para jugar con sus amigos como un niño pequeño, lily los miraba riendo divertida pero ya era hora de comer así que los llamo para que salieran

pero yo no me quiero salir aun – reclamo sirius con un puchero mientras nadaba disimuladamente hasta donde estaba moony y lo agarro de la cintura no podía estar tanto tiempo sin besarlo y el lobito se le había estado arrancando durante mucho rato hasta que al fin lo atrapo, lily se puso a reír resignada de sacar del agua a esos dos así que llamo a james y a peter a los cuales no tubo que rogar por que ya les entraba el hambre y querían probar lo que lily les había preparado

Por mientras en el agua los dos canes se besaban bastante apasionadamente mientras sirius acariciaba el cuerpo de su novio disimuladamente por abajo del agua, remus a ver que su querido perrito se emocionaba lo separo un poco

-me amas?- pregunto sirius casi encima de sus labios

-pues…- remus hizo como que lo pensaba, sirius puso cara de ofendido y lo lanzo al agua tirándose encima de el

-bueno si ,si te amo pero no me ahogues si?- rió remus

-pues…

-oye eso no se vale!- grito remus al ver que sirius ponía la misma cara de duda que puso el hace un rato pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar cuando le había dado un rápido beso en los labios y salía corriendo del agua

-perro tramposo- murmuraba remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo también del agua.

Sentados alrededor del mantel que había puesto lily se sentaron todos dispuestos a disfrutar de la comida que la prefecta les llevaba. Todos comían con ganas estaba todo delicioso, lily miraba divertida y reía de las cosas que decía su novio y sus amigos ,en realidad le encantaba compartir con ellos eran algo parecido a la familia que siempre le habría gustado tener pero el destino le jugo una mala pasada y su verdadera familia la juzgaba por su naturaleza era incomprendida y rechazada su mirada inevitablemente se entristeció pero al parecer su novio y amigo lo noto por que al instante sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y unos brazos apretándola con cariño sonrió esta vez con amor y respondió las caricias olvidando el amargo recuerdo que vino a su mente

-auch- dijo de repente cuando sintió algo en su cara

-jajaja- reía sirius quien le había tirado una patata de su ensalada

-ya veras que me olvido que soy prefecta y te lanzo una maldición imperdonable animal!- grito lily a la vez que se echaba a correr detrás de sirius

-james! sálvame no querrás que a tu novia la manden a azkaban- gritaba sirius corriendo desesperado

-ya veras que nadie notara tu ausencia si mueres black- le gritaba corriendo detrás de el como una loca

-están muy locos…- dijo james riendo a carcajadas le encantaba que su linda pelirroja se liberara un rato y olvidara todas sus responsabilidades

-moony! Te quedaras viudo!-seguía gritando sirius cuando la pelirroja lo tenia acorralado peligrosamente hacia el arroyo

-que me dices moony me ayudas y luego te busco otro mas guapo- le decía lily a remus quien se había parado y contemplaba a sirius muerto de la risa

-no seria mala idea –dijo remus siguiendo la broma

-oye lobito no seas así además no encontraras a ninguno mas guapo que yo así que no te conviene- alardeo sirius orgulloso

-mm…que te parece si lo arrojamos de una buena vez?- pregunto lily con cara de desquiciada se acercaban cada vez mas a sirius que ya se estaba asustando

- si me tiran se vienen conmigo- y acto seguido agarro a los dos de la cintura y se lanzo al agua con ambos

-AHHH- grito lily – ya me las pagaras -y comenzaron los tres a tirarse agua. Por otro lado james y peter se estaban acomodando para dormir una buena siesta hasta que lily, remus y sirius llegaron todos mojados y los arrastraron hasta el agua. Y asi se pasaron todo el resto de la tarde jugando en el arroyo .

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando los 5 merodeadores se disponían a marchar del lugar donde pasaron el entretenido día. James había invitado a lily a una cena en la noche, le propondría matrimonio, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se convencía que era ella la mujer de su vida. Debían volver al castillo para arreglarse. James, lily, peter y sirius regresarían a los dormitorios mientras remus había querido quedarse un momento cerca del lago a sirius le habría gustado acompañarle pero sabia que en pocos días seria luna llena y su novio estaba con repentinos cambios de carácter así que prefirió dejarlo solo un momento.

A las orillas del lago remus se sentó ya estaba a punto de anochecer pero aun así se veían uno que otro estudiante caminando por ahí el clima era agradable soplaba un viento frío. Mirando su reflejo en el agua analizo su vida se sentía tan bien estar disfrutando a cada momento con la persona que amaba y con sus amigos se sentía querido como nunca antes lo había sentido, sirius le demostraba a cada instante lo mucho que lo amaba y solo eso le bastaba para poder decir que era verdaderamente feliz a su lado. Aun así sentía miedo del futuro que se acercaba a pasos agigantados no quería ni pensar que seria de el si la vida lo separaba de su amado temía que eso fuese a suceder, en un acto inconciente tomo la medalla que colgaba de su cuello y la apretó con fuerza. Temía también el no poder enfrentarse solo a un mundo que obviamente lo juzgaría por su condición no se sentía completamente preparado para afrontar eso.

Remus estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta que detrás de el lo observaba un muchacho que clavaba su mirada llena de odio en el licántropo …El joven que lo observaba estaba apoyado contra un árbol y miraba detenidamente el gesto de Remus , quien aun sujetaba su medalla, bufo sonoramente sacando de su ensimismamiento al castaño quien se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con billy brandom.

(_cha cha chachan!...y que paso?...ni yo lo se...aun)_


	16. Soul on fire

_Que tal! acá les traemos algo que estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo...si, si, ya lo sabrán, tiene que ver con billy, y si no quedan conformes con la actuación de moony, avisan y agregamos una nueva paliza..._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a **Merodeadora blacky** por su apoyo e interés en esta historia...gracias._

_Y para **Helen Black Potter, **también tenemos algo para ella en este capitulo...gracias a tods_

**Capitulo 16**

_**...bufo sonoramente sacando de su ensimismamiento al castaño quien se volteo rapidamente para encontrarse con billy brandom...**_

Lo ignoro olímpicamente soltando la cadena y alejándose de la orilla del lago, sintió los pasos del rubio tras de si y antes de que el huffelpuf lo detuviera dejo de caminar y lo enfrento sorprendiendo al joven.

-que es lo que quieres ahora?...-pregunto cansado el licántropo-...que historia erótica vienes a comentarme de tu corta aventura con sirius black!...que no te aburres?...por que yo si !

-valla...-dijo billy recuperando la compostura –hasta que el muñequito saco la voz...de seguro que discutiste con black...por eso estas así de malhumorado...por que no andas con el? Que acaso se aburrió de andar persiguiendo a tan poca cosa...

-Déjate de tonterías brandom y no me provoques que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces...

-aun así te detienes y me preguntas que aventuras he tenido con tu novio...eres un puto masoquista...

-no...me llames así-dijo remus de pronto exaltado y con la respiración entrecortada

-no me vengas con amenazas lupin...no te hagas el inocente mira que te he visto pavonear ese culo mas de lo debido...

-de que hablas !-remus cogio a billy levantándolo del suelo con rabia, sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se tornaron de un color ambarino, billy pataleo intentando safarse.

-suéltame asqueroso sucio cabrón...no me toques -con un puntapié logro soltarse y enseguida se lanzo contra el cuello de lupin agarrando la cadena que hace unos momentos había visto sujetar al castaño y De un tirón logro arrancársela.

Remus cayo de rodillas al sentir como la cadena se incrustaba en su piel y luego cedía, alzo la vista para ver la mirada burlesca de billy que mecía la cadena en frente de sus narices...

-devuélveme eso...-ordeno remus poniéndose de pie lentamente

-jajaja...ni lo sueñes...parece que tiene una gran importancia para ti...aunque...al ser una joya debe ser un regalo por que dudo que un pobretón como tu pueda comprarse algo tan valioso...jaja..

-retira la dicho imbécil!-remus se lanzo contra el chico intentando alcanzar la cadena pero billy lo esquivo a ultimo momento y se acerco al lago...

-ah ah ah...ahora lupin...dime quien te regalo esto...o lo lanzo al lago-dijo el rubio extendiendo su brazo sobre las aguas del lago.

-sirius-susurro remus agitado, le estaba costando controlar al lobo que en esos momentos clamaba por un poco de sangre.

-wow...así que ese si sabe pagar a las rameras que se acuestan con el...

-Suficiente!

No lo soporto mas tiempo, el castaño perdió todo rastro de pupila, la cual se dilato sus colmillos se afilaron y se lanzo sobre billy dejándolo sin escapatoria, lo derribo y golpeo su rostro con ira contenida.

-cállate de una ves puto cabrón...no vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida...-remus no podía controlar los puñetazos que en esos momentos tenían como objetivo el apuesto rostro del huffelpuf.

-su...suéltame...anormal!...bestia!-gemía el chico bajo su peso mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro, no podía sacarse al castaño de encima.

-que no aprendes!...respétame de una ves!- lupin se puso de pie y con él levanto a billy tomándolo del cabello y metiendo su rostro con toda la fuerza que pudo dentro del agua...haciendo chocar su rostro contra las piedras de la orilla, azotándolo con furia...

Billy tenia sus labios partidos y comenzaba a sangrar, remus aun tenia es el aspecto de fiera enrabiada, estaba dolido, ofendido¿por que ese huffelpuf tenia la maldita manía de ofenderlo?...azoto al chico con mas fuerza, sentía que el impacto del rostro del chico con las piedras del lago no era suficiente para calmar al lobo. De pronto sintió como alguien lo separaba a la fuerza del joven que estaba apaleando, pero el seguía lanzando golpes al aire, descontrolado. Quería oler sangre...tenia sed de venganza.

-ey!...remus...quieto soy yo...-lo intentaba calmar un chico sujetándolo con fuerza- soy yo...tu paddy.

Remus pareció de pronto recuperar la conciencia, dejo de moverse y sus ojos volvieron a ser del mismo dorado brillante...recordó su cadena y se lanzo de rodillas al lago para buscarla...olvidando completamente a quien había estado golpeando, busco desesperado con las manos dentro del agua, intentaba encontrar la cadena, pero no la hallaba.

-TUUU!-Bramo girándose rápidamente para apuntar al rubio, pero billy tan solo se puso de pie lloroso y asustado, estaba empapado y toda su túnica estaba manchada en sangre, tiritaba de pies a cabeza, entonces remus se sintió arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por el enojo -yo...

-no te me acerques bestia...que clase de animal eres!...-dijo el chico retrocediendo

-brandom...no reclames tu te lo buscaste...-intervino de pronto sirius, billy lo miro dolido y luego se alejo rápidamente en dirección a la enfermería.

-OH! Paddy discúlpame!...no me pude controlar...yo...ha arrojado la cadena al lago!-las lagrimas comenzaron a amenazar por salir de los ojos del licántropo que se había arrojado al suelo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos - la ha perdido...me acusara con Mc´Gonagall...y

-tranquilo...todo esta bien moony...no tienes la culpa...el se lo busco y la luna llena esta muy cercana-lo consoló sirius sentándose a su lado y acariciando el cabello dorado de su chico.

De pronto remus alzo la mirada y sonrió alegremente Sirius alzo las cejas pidiendo una explicación.

-que pasa lobito maldadoso?

-...solo pensaba en lo bien que me sentí pegándole a ese estupido

-jejeje...me lo imagino, pero que no se te haga costumbre dártelas de matón todo el tiempo.

-nooooo...solamente con el –rió moony abrazando a sirius mientras se perdía en su cuello embriagándose con el aroma de su amado.

-Remus...

-si?

-perdió la cadena ¿cierto?...

-si...-respondió con un puchero que padfoot no alcanzo a ver

-y a ti se te olvida que somos magos...!- Sirius se separo con cuidado de remus y se puso de pie para apuntar al lago con su varita y luego murmurar: _accio cadena!- _tan solo unos segundostuvieron que esperar para que del lago apareciera al aire la cadena que el huffelpuf había perdido.

-la recuperaste!-exclamo alegre moony poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su novio, estirando los brazos para poder ponérsela de nuevo.

-ey!...aguarda un momento...-dijo padfoot alejando la cadena del alcance del licántropo.

-que pasa?...

-primero mi recompensa!-ordeno el animago

Remus sonrió tímidamente y luego beso al animago con ternura y devoción, a lo que el animago respondió con mayor entusiasmo y pasión, cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario sirius libero los labios de remus para dejarlo respirar, mientras se acercaba le volvía a poner la cadena que el le había regalado susurrándole al oído...

-sabes...hoy día james y Lily llegaran algo tarde...-el licántropo se estremeció suavemente al sentir la respiración de padfoot tan cerca.

-sii?-inquirió intentando parecer inocente

-aha...y estaba pensando que quizás tu...y yo podríamos...

-pero, y peter?...

-oh!...ya veremos que hacer con él...

-que cruel eres perrito.-rió moony mientras cogía la mano de sirius y empezaba andar.

-y que me dices?-pregunto entusiasmado el otro joven.

-mmmmhhhh...-el licántropo simulo pensarlo, en eso estaba cuando una persona apareció encaminándose hacia ellos...y resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que...

-ahora que quieres billy?-pregunto cabreado el animago.

En otro lugar la situación era distinta, James y Lily estaban sentados en una mesa que había reservado potter para la ocasión, estaba decorada con flores y eran atendidos por una pequeñas hadas...Lily sonreía fascinada, todo lo que estaba viviendo solo lo había leído en los cuentos de fantasía que cuando niña le contaban, ahora estaba rodeada de seres mágicos hermosos que le sonreían y le hacían sentir muy feliz, intrigada por la actitud tan seria y romántica de su novio se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que pasaba.

-James...se puede saber que es lo que pretendes?-pregunto con una tímida sonrisa la pelirroja, el chico de gafas la contemplo un momento en silencio.

-te quiero lily...-respondió simplemente el animago suspirando y bajando la mirada para coger la mano de la chica. La prefecta enterneció su mirada con nostalgia y tristeza, este era su ultimo año en hogwarts, su segundo hogar, donde tenia su pequeña familia, tenia miedo de que al salir la relación con james se deteriorara debido a las diferencias de familias mágicas y no mágicas. James noto la tristeza con la que Lily acariciaba su mano.

-que sucede amor?...por que esa mirada?

-tengo miedo...-respondió la pelirroja mirando a esos ojos avellanas.-tengo miedo a perderte...a ti...y a los chicos...tengo pena porque después de que acabe el curso no te veré todos los días...no tenerte a mi lado hostigándome, y burlándote de mi cabello, o de mis pecas...

James la oía emocionado, y sintió un calor en su interior, ese que te dice que estas perdidamente enamorado, y que te hace soñar y prometer cosas imposibles, esta ves cogio ambas manos de la joven y se aclaro la voz.

-precisamente de eso quería hablar...después de que acabe el curso, me preguntaba si...-james guardo silencio, lily lo miro expectante-Me preguntaba si querrías casarte conmigo al acabar Hogwarts- proclamo con voz clara y firme, la chica se quedo muda durante varios segundos, y unas lagrimas arrancaron de sus ojos esmeraldas sin poder detenerlas.

-si...-al fin respondió-por supuesto que quiero!-exclamo esta ves lanzándose sobre su novio y besándolo con mucho amor.

_Bueno ahí esta..._


	17. The Path

_**El reloj se paro…sorry, bueno pretendemos terminarlo antes de tener hijos así que calma ya viene el desenlace, discúlpennos!**_

_**De premio de consuelo por esperar tanto hay otra historia mas alegre pasen a leerla…creo que terminara antes que esta…**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia**_

**Capitulo 17**

El curso ya acababa, la clases acabaron y solo quedaban algunos últimos exámenes por lo tanto había una atmósfera mas tranquila pero a la vez cargada del entusiasmo de la graduación, algunos demasiado melancólicos frente a la idea de acabar Hogwarts, otros felices de dejar por fin el colegio.

Remus estaba en su cama leyendo muy interesadamente tanto así que ni siquiera sintió que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta hacia ya algunos minutos. Sirius que estaba parado en la puerta se acerco sigilosamente a la cama de su novio y se sentó a su lado el otro al notarlo simplemente se corrió para hacerle un espacio

-esta interesante ese libro moony?

-Muchísimo ya lo estoy por terminar

Y puedo acompañarte hasta el final de tu libro?- moony lo miro extrañado pero después se encogió de hombros y se acurruco en el pecho de sirius que lo abrazo por la cintura y siguió leyendo. Después de casi media hora y con un sonoro suspiro moony acaba la última página de su libro y lo cerró. Se giro para ver a sirius que se había quedado dormido y sonrío, le encantaba su compañía y se sintió triste de saber que en pocos días una situación tan agradable como esa quizás no se volvería a repetir. Dejar hogwarts significaban muchas cosas para el, era su casa, las paredes de ese castillo fueron testigo de los momentos mas importantes de su vida algunos tristes y otros buenos entre ellos el haber encontrado al que seria su compañero para toda la vida su amor eterno. Temía que su relación no pudiera soportar los cambios del mundo que había allá afuera, eran tiempos oscuros y peligrosos. La desconfianza y el temor se apoderaban de las personas y el amor pasaba a ser algo difícil de sostener. Al verse envuelto de estos pensamientos remus instintivamente se abrazo a sirius no queriendo soltarlo nunca mas mientras sus ojos se ponían aguados, sirius despertó y enseguida sonrió no quería preocuparlo.

-Sabes amor en pocos días será el baile de graduación- dijo sirius

-Lo se – respondió remus

Y sabes me preguntaba si…- sirius se separo suavemente del cuerpo de remus y se puso de pie escondió su brazo detrás de su espalda y saco una pequeña caja de bombones al verlo remus lo miró algo confuso

Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo- concluyo y puso una rodilla en el suelo y con una tomo la de remus suavemente y la beso, luego le entrego la pequeña caja a un sorprendido remus que se había quedado sin habla, después de unos segundos reacciono sin evitar emocionarse y sin palabras se lanzo a los brazos de padfoot y lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia cayeron al suelo pero no les importo. Definitivamente aunque estuvieran fuera de hogwarts, aunque los tiempos fueran oscuros, y aunque su vida acabara nunca dejaría de amar a ese loco que se había adueñado de su corazón y no había cosa capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Por fin había llegado el ansiado momento. El gran comedor estaba reluciente, los alumnos de 7° curso de todas las casas lucían su uniforme de estudiante por última vez ante la mirada orgullosa de los profesores que los habían acompañado en ese largo camino. Luego de la entrega del documento que los declaraba ya magos adultos, el director daba su discurso de despedida que logro que la emoción reinara en el ambiente. Por unos segundos el cielo se pobló de gorros negros y la estancia se inundo de abrazos y gritos de alegría algunos reían y celebraban otros derramaban lagrimas de emoción entre ellos remus quien se quitaba su insignia de prefecto y abrazaba con cariño a su amiga lily que hacia lo mismo.

-se acabó !- gritaban james y sirius saltando felices

-no más clases aburridas con el señor bins!-celebraba james agarrando a peter y abrazándolo con fuerza, pero peter tan solo comenzó a sollozar.

-No me quiero ir!-dijo al fin cuando james lo miro, sirius y remus se le acercaron.-no me quiero separar de ustedes…

-ohh pete…no llores que me pegas el llanto a mi –reconoció james quien se saco las gafas para secarse sus ojos y luego observar a Lily que lloraba como una magdalena a su lado.

-No te preocupes wormtail ya veras que no nos dejaremos de ver- le animo sirius cogiendo la mano de remus con fuerza – somos amigos, que no se te olvide.

-Si pero…

-Pero nada y ahora a celebrar se ha dicho!-sirius arrastro a remus por entremedio de los alumnos y padres que estaba presentes quienes los observaban con curiosidad. Remus alcanzo a ver a billy a un lado del la puerta de entrada con el pergamino de reconocimiento en la mano y la vista baja, se veía mal, estaba solo y lanzaba fugaces miradas a las demás familias que abrazaban y besaban a sus hijos. De pronto recordó que sirius estaba en la misma situación que ese chico, y sintió de pronto una gran lastima.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes para cambiarse de vestimenta y ceñirse sus túnicas de gala, el aire ceremonioso fue reemplazado por uno mucho mas celebre y animoso, el gran comedor había adoptado una distribución de pista de baile y ahí esperaban todos los padres ansiosos.

Mientras se cambiaban, remus se preguntaba que estaría sintiendo sirius en esos momentos, en que todos se reunirían con sus padres para celebrar, suspiro casi lamentándose y su novio lo miro con reprobación.

-ey!...por que ese animo, no te permitiré deprimirte en nuestro ultimo día en hogwarts…moony regálame una de tus sonrisas-le pidió con una mirada muy seria y tierna, el castaño le obedeció y su rostro mostró una amplia sonrisa enamorada, padfoot rió y termino de arreglarse-así esta mejor…

-como me veo?-pregunto james de pronto, vestía muy formal, pero su cabello seguía alborotado- me he peinado, y creo que mi cabello esta ordenado, es la primera ves que puedo dominarlo…

Remus se dio la vuelta para esconder su risa mientras sirius le miro divertido y como dando la razón a un loco le dijo que el pensaba lo mismo.

-estoy nervioso, hoy me presentare a mis suegros, y les pediré la mano de Lily…espero causar una buena impresión-dijo Prongs saliendo por la puerta, peter estaba listo también, llevaba una túnica celeste con bordados de color verde, sonrió a la pareja y salio del cuarto, mientras remus terminaba de acomodarse la capa de terciopelo dorada, sirius le miro embobado por unos momentos, hasta que moony se compadeció y lo invito a dirigirse al gran comedor.

Todo era tan deprimentemente festivo, alumnos y alumnas disfrutando de su ultima estancia en el castillos que los vio crecer, despedirse de esas paredes que guardaban tantos secretos de los jóvenes, la pareja entro cogida de la mano, sirius tomo aire intentando captar todo lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, por ahí vio a james reir a un lado de Lily mientras que los padres de los enamorados conversaban animadamente, vio a peter en un mesa acompañado de sus padres y de su abuelita, se veían felices y orgullosos de su amigo…sirius se pregunto si sus padres se habrían enterado de que hoy era su graduación…

El animago sintió que de pronto los ojos comenzaban a picarle incómodamente y apretó aun mas la mano de moony, remus por su parte buscaba a su madre con la mirada, finalmente pudieron ver a una mujer de cabellos claros cogido en una simple trenza, sus ojos demostraban cansancio pero su sonrisa era tan dulce y honesta como la de remus, sirius sonrió encantado al ver que la madre de su novio se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba con un cariño maternal nunca antes experimentado por el pelinegro, sintió ya como sus ojos se nublaban y una tímidas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-paddy…-remus se separo de su madre y abrazo a su novio- no estés triste…

-de verdad nunca les interese mas que por el apellido y la herencia-sollozó dolido el animago recargándose en el hombro de remus- pensé que tal ves hoy si vendrían a ver como me recibía…

-sirius…yo…lamento mucho que te suceda esto pero me tienes a mi…y a los chicos, compartes mi misma familia…y yo te amo mucho mas de lo que un corazón normal pueda soportar…- Sirius se separo lentamente besando la frente de remus para luego asentir despacio.


End file.
